Notre double rencontre
by RoxiyHinamori-chan
Summary: bonjour/bonsoir, chers nouveaux lecteurs   voici le premier chapitre de "notre double rencontre" j'espère qu'il vous plaira      laisser moi des coms      arigato    le manga, l'anime, et les caratères ne m'appartiennent pas merci
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir/bonjour ^^ alors j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, c'est ma 10__ème__ fic, et la première publier alors soyer gentil avec moi, je « débute » en tant que fanficeuse, laisser moi des com S.V.P (je vais la mendiante là ! Veux pas du pain ! j'veux des coms !), bon sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_^_

I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA, AND CARACTERE ! Thanks. (Si vous n'avez pas compris dites-moi ^^''' dernière phrase I dont own shugo chara and the caractère ! Thanks.)

**Chapitre 1 : mon 19****ème**** été de vie**

Dans une chambre, une jeune fille se racontait en quelques mots sa nouvelle vie depuis quelle était majeure…

Moi Hinamori amu, jeune fille aux cheveux roses, mi-longs, aux yeux ambres, mesure 1m 72, aura 19 ans dans exactement 24h.

Je vis entourer de ma famille, de mes amis, ainsi que de nom horrible voisin.

Alors ma famille se constitue de 4 membres, ma mère, mon père, ma petite sœur ami, et moi amu.

Ami a maintenant 10 ans ou 11 ans, enfin quelque chose comme ça, je ne vis plu chez mes parents et ça va faire bientôt 1 ans.

Mes meilleures amies sont, utau, rima et yaya : utau est une célèbre chanteuse maintenant, elle a commencé sa carrière à 14 ans dans le mannequina puis dans la chanson, elle a 20 ans.

Rima, elle, a le même age que moi Depuis qu'on se connaît, elle a toujours un peu un caractère de noble alors qu'en faite, elle adore faire rire les autres, en tous cas elle a toujours autant de succès avec les garçons.

Quant à yaya, c'est la plus jeune, elle a 18 ans, avec un petit caractère de bébé, quelle garde depuis la primaire, elle est toujours aussi charmante.

Et puis mon voisin, il fallait y venir a celui là, je ne le connais pas du tout mais je ne l'aime pas, déjà il m'énerve, il ramène toujours différentes conquêtes chaque soir, je le sais car ce n'est jamais la même voix quand… enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle… et puis ce sourire narquois sur ces lèvres, j'aimerais pouvoir le tuer celui là ! Il s'appelle Tsukiyomi Ikuto, il a deux amis qui viennent souvent le voir, un qui s'appelle kukai et l'autre tadase. Je connais kukai car il sort avec utau, et il était dans mon école, comme tadase. Mais en tout cas je ne vois pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent à celui là.

Bon enfin, dans maintenant quelques heures, se sera mon 19ème été de vie.

Comme je suis née le 24 septembre, en été j'ai bien dire mon (nombre d'age) été et de vie car je suis en vie voilà tout.

Enfin demain et un grand jour…

_La rosette s'endormie sur ces derniers mots en prononçant un petit_ **« oyasumi ».**

_Le lendemain elle se leva de bonnes heures, et fila dans la salle de bain, elle se lava la figure pour se réveiller, puis décida de changer son emploi du temps habituel et de prendre une douche._

_Une fois sortie, la rosette se vêtis d'un peignoir blanc, alla prendre son petit déjeuner, retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, se maquiller, ainsi que se brosser les dents._

Une fois satisfaite de sa tenue, la rosette alla chercher son courrier, et la l'homme quelle ne voulait justement pas voir aujourd'hui se présenta

yo amu _fit-il toujours avec se sourire qui la déstabilisait et quelle n'aimait pas_

HINAMORI-SAN ! Appeler moi Hinamori-san, monsieur Tsukiyomi /, _elle n'aimait pas ce regard surtout car elle rougissait énormément à la vue de ce regard._

Désoler, mais s'il vous plaît appeler moi ikuto, et je t'a- vous appellerez hinamori-san, _dit-il en se raclant la gorge_.

_Elle réfléchie un moment puis dit en fermant les yeux avec son ton cool & spicy,_ après tout pourquoi pas ?

_elle ouvrit les yeux le regarda avec des yeux dévisageant,_

- Ikuto.

La manière dont elle prononça son nom était assez sensuel, peut être un peu trop car le jeune homme en rougis.

Puis-je vous appeler amu ? _Dit-il avec du rose aux joues._

_La jeune fille n'avait pas remarquer que le jeune homme rougissait, mais elle s'en fichait,_ _après tout si elle s'approchait trop de lui elle serait à son tour victimes de ses jeux pervers du soir, elle le savait, et en plus elle ne durait que maximum 1 semaine._

Plonger dans ses pensées elle oublia de répondre à ikuto

Mademoiselle hinamori ?

Heuh ? Ou- oui ?

Alors ? Nous sommes voisins puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?

Ah… faîtes comme bon vous semblent. _Sur ces mots elle rentra à l'intérieur, et finalement la petite discussion avec son voisin quelle n'appréciait guère, lui fit oublier d'en prendre son courrier, et quand elle s'en aperçu elle ne pue se retenir de dire_

JE DETSETE CE MEC !

La suite de la journée se passa vite, elle partit travailler à son travail de réalisatrice de manga animé, en gros une animeka. Quand elle sortit, il était 22h 30 et elle se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'avait appelé pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, pendant l'espace d'un instant elle se sentait seule, trop seul, elle marchait d'ailleurs seule dans la rue, car pour rentrer chez elle il lui fallait d'abord marcher un bon kilomètre à pied puis prendre un train, après longer une grande avenue, prendre à droite, et elle était arriver. Mais la, elle venait de sortir de son bureau est elle sentait un grand vide.

Vous ressemblez à un chaton abandonné, _fit une voix familière derrière elle_

Elle reconnut la voix derrière elle, et se retourna précipitamment

IKUTO !

Eh bien, que faites-vous là ? Amu-chan. _Il souriait, et n'avait pas ce sourire narquois qui la gênait tant._

Pourtant elle savait bien quelle intention il avait, et elle était toujours aussi gêner

Je- je rentre chez moi ! Et vous ! ? Vous chercher surment une conquête ?

Non. J'étais venue chercher mon violon.

« Un violon ? En jouait- il ? » Se demanda t elle ?

Je vois. Eh bien maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser, je rentre chez moi, aurevoir ikuto.

Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, et voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne, nous pourrons en discuter ?

Pff…

Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? _Fit il en penchant la tête sur le côté, il était maintenant en dessous de son visage et la fixait de bas, _

_Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau en espérant que cette gène cesse de la troubler puis dit, toujours les yeux fermés,_

- comme vous voulez Ikuto.

Le jeune homme sourit puis tendit sa main à la rosette, allons-y, amu.

Juste au moment ou il prononça son prénom elle ouvrit ses yeux, le regarda et rougis fortement. Elle lui prit la main, en laissant un « baka » s'échapper de sa bouche.

_Une fois dans ce fameux train, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas très bavard, au désespoir d'ikuto, ainsi que de malgré elle, amu._

_L'atmosphère était, comme on pourrait dire, glaciale, voir à la même température que l'un des pôles, telment la conversation était __**«**__**au point mort »**_

_Amu ne cesser de regarder son portable, Ikuto rompu ce silence pesant pour la questionner sur ce fait_

Dites-moi amu ?

_La jeune fille ne lâchait toujours pas les yeux de son portable_

Mmh ?

Vous attendez un appel important ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, son portable était plus important.

Comme celui de votre petit-ami ?

**« petit-ami »** c'est le mot qui lui fit lâchez son portable et être rouge, avec un petit sourire non désirer.

pe- pe- petit ! Petit ami ! _Hurla-t-elle sur le bleuté._

_A vrai dire amu n'avais toujours pas eu de vrai relations, c'est vrai quelle était très populaire partout ou elle allait, et donc beaucoup de lettre d'amour, mais son caractère « cool & spicy » s'était charger de les rejeter tous, sauf un, il s'agissait de hotori tadase, qu'elle aimait beaucoup, elle s'était confesser à lui et faite rejeter, mais peu de temps après il lui avoua son attirance pour elle._

_Pourtant c'était devenu au fil des années, juste un très bon ami, qui, malheureusement pour elle, était amis avec ikuto…_

_Le bleuté eu un petit rire, puis lui sourit,_

Mmh ? Alors ?

A la vue de se sourire la rosette se vit fondre toujours malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, serais-ce car a part kukai et tadase, elle ne fréquentai pas vraiment d'autres garçons ? Ou bien serais-ce lier au fait quelle n'ait jamais eu une vraie relation avec quelqu'un ?

Non. Vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas de petit ami.

Elle omis de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu, mais comment aurai- il réagit, lui qui ramener quand il le voulait les plus belles filles de Tokyo ? Non pas **des péripatéticiennes*,** et ça amu le savais, elle ne pouvait en être sur mais elle le savait et c'était comme ça.

Je vois. _Fit- il avec un petit sourire au coin._

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la rosette, le bleuté lui souhaita bonne nuit, la salua puis parti, elle rentra dans sa maison, déposa son manteau, enleva ses chaussures, soupira, et se dirigea vers le salon où là elle découvrit tous ses amis lui cirer

SURPRISE ! BON ANIVERSAIRE AMU !

Ça pour une surprise, pensa-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient pas appelé, car ils l'attendaient sagement chez elle.

Mais- ! Mais- ! Comment vous ? _elle ne finit pas sa phrase que_

secret _lui coupa Utau_

Utau ! _dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras_

Sa faisait longtemps, amu ^^= , _dit elle en rougissant, car cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas vue toutes les deux._

AMU-CHI ! **OMEGATO*** ! T'as 19 ans _! fit une voix qui vint s'ajouter à l'enlaçade de la blonde et de la rosette_

Yaya… tu es venue toi aussi ? Ça me fait plaisir ! ^^ _dit la rosette émue_

Je ne raterai pour rien au monde ton anniversaire Xd ! et c'est pépé et moi qui avons eu l'idée

C'est vrai. _Fit une voix derrière_

La rosette se retourna et poussa un cri d'entonnement

RIMA ! Mais je croyait que toi et kusu kusu, vous étiez partis aux États-Unis pour étudiez dans une célèbres école pour comiques !

C'est exact, _fit-elle._ Mais je n'aurais rater ton anniversaire pour rien au monde ^_^ amu ^^=

Rima…. ^^=

_Trois autres personnes virent s'ajouter à l'enlaçade générale_

Yo ! Hinamori-san ! On dit plus bonjour à kukai ?

Kukai !

Et oui XD

Toi aussi ? C'est gentil d'être tous venu minna ^^= !

Amu-chan_, fit une autre voix_

_Amu tourna la tête car elle reconnaîtrai cette voix entre milles_

TADASE-KUN !

Hii. ^^= omégato, et aussi une personne que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps est venue spécialement de France pour toi

Heuh ? Qui ça ! Qui ça ? _fit-elle enthousiaste_

Bonsoir ^^ amu-chan

OO _elle n'arriva plus à dire un mot, tous ce qu'elle fit, c'était juste sauter dans ses bras_

Oui, oui moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir amu-chan ^^=

A la limite de pleure de joie, la rosette, prononça à voix base à l'oreille de celle là, qui était à terre

nadeshiko…

Mm ! ^^

Tu m'as telment manquer…

Amu connaissait nadeshiko depuis la primaire, celle là devait partir pour étudiez la danse, à son retour c'était nagishiko, son frère jumeau, d'ailleurs elle vit, nadeshiko plusieurs fois vers la fin de sa dernière année d'école primaire, et cella là lui avoua alors sa véritable identité, c'était en faite un garçon et que nadeshiko n'était qu'une pure invention.

Et comment vont temari et rythme ?

Bien ^^= bien ^^ et ran, miki, suu et dia ?

Ah… elles sont retourner dans leurs œufs car…

Je vois, tu n'as plus besoin d'elles ?

la rosette laissa une petite larme s'échapper de ses beaux yeux ambres

Oui… mais c'est la vie ^^

Et il faut continuer d'aller de l'avant ^^=

Oui !

_La soirée battait son plein, elle avait appris qu'utau allait bientôt refaire une tourner nationale, puis si ça marchait dans toute l'Asie, puis peut être un jour mondial._

_Yaya elle faisait des études de médecines, car elle voulait faire infirmière, mais elle hésitait toujours autant entre institutrice et infirmière._

_Tadase lui, était devenue, un futur grand écrivain, en tout cas dans la prestigieuse école qu'il avait intégré_

_Rima, elle habitait temporairement aux Etats-Unis pour pouvoir aller dans une grande écoles de futur grand comiques._

_Nadeshiko, ou plutôt nagishiko, était assez connu en Asie, sous le nom de nadeshiko, pour ses talents de danseurs_

_Et puis kukai lui, allait surment rejoindre la nouvelle équipes de foot du japon, et qu'avec utau, ils essayaient de se voir le plus possible, et que pour le moment ils voulaient que leurs relations soient secrètes pour le reste du monde._

Vers 02h les invités étaient assez fatiguer, et amu leurs proposa de rester dormir, comme la majeure partie était saoule, ils ne discutèrent pas et acceptèrent, comme elle ne les invita jamais à dormir, et que se n'était pas tous les jours son anniversaire, elle sortit 10 matelas, quelle disposa par terre dans la chambre, qui était maintenant remplie à moitié d'énormes matelas. Amu leur expliqua qu'au lieu d'être deux par deux dans une chambre (car il y a de la place chez amu) il seraient tous dans la même chambre. Ils choisirent tous leur places, utau à côtés de kukai yaya à côtés de tadase et rima à côtés de nadeshiko, et amu se retrouva au milieu de tous.

Amu-chi !

Mmh ? nani* yaya ?

Les cadeaux ! _fit elle un peu énerver_

C'est vrai, _renchérie utau tu ne vas pas te coucher sans tes cadeaux dit elle et serrant dans ses bras son oreiller_

Kukai arriva, regarda utau, sourit et dit

C'est simple_, ils prit utau dans ses bras son torse contre son dos,_ on n'a qu'à les ouvrir maintenant

_utau le regarda, en levant sa tête vers le haut en lui souriant,_ Bonne idée kukai

_Elle ouvrit alors les cadeaux, tadase lui avait offert un billet d'avions pour allez à quatre à Hawaii, et lui avait dit que c'était des billets spéciaux, et que leurs facultés était toutes simple, c'était qu'elle pourrait les utiliser quand elle le voudrait, au délai de deux ans._

_Kukai, lui avait acheter des robes, du maquillage car elle lui avait souvent dit par téléphone qu'elle en avait besoin mais qu'elle ne trouvait jamais le temps d'aller les acheter Ainsi que des billets pour aller voir les sélections des nouveaux joueurs du japon._

_Nagishiko, lui avait offert une nouvelle console qui se faisait appeler Hii* et le nouveau HiiPad*._

_Rima, yaya utau, elles lui avaient acheter un beau cadeaux en cotisation, un nouvel ordinateur, qui pouvait être tactile, comme normale, c'était l'ordinateur dont elle rêvais depuis 4 mois, la nouveautés du siècle. Elle remercia tous ses amis, installa son nouvel ordinateur, ainsi que son HiiPad et sa Hii, puis rangea précieusement ses billets, et finit par ranger les magnifiques robes (de luxe), dans sa penderie et de poser son nouveau maquillage (de luxe) sur sa « coiffeuse » ._

Ils firent une bataille de polochons et à 4h30 ils s'étaient tous endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais la rosette était la plus souriante et rougissante ce soir la, même pendant qu'elle était avec ikuto…

_**To be continue... next chapter 02**_

**bonjour à tous ^^= voici une de mes fics, pour le moment je dois en avoir fait une dizaines (ou quelque chose comme ça) dont aucune n'as été publier pour le moment, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^=**

**je dois avouer de des chapitres aussi courts, j'en fait presque jamais -_-' mais bon….**

**j'ai décidé de reporter, d'un chapitre « ses premiers com », voyer ça comme une sorte d'introduction, et moitié de chapitre ^^=**

**merci de me dire ce que vous en penser ^^=**

**MATANA X3**

RoxiyHinamori-chan ^_^

**P.S : j'hésite à mettre plus de Romaji* ou pas ? s'il vous plaît je compte sur vous pour me dire vos impression (ne vous inquiéter pas –' je ne parle pas du tout comme ça, enfin ça dépend des fois ^^')**

**RE P.S : J'hésite à faire la fic un peu a la vampire knight ? Elle aurait perdu la mémoire, mais juste d'ikuto. J'hésite beaucoup sur se choix, je vais y réfléchire mais le meilleure moyen c'est vos com Xd. A moins que je fasse une autre fic ? amuto genre vampire knight ? **

_**Dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**Yaya : et si tu créais un blog ?**_

_**Utau : pourquoi pas ? Après tout, du moment que tu mets un minimum d'information ça va nan ?**_

…

_**Kukai : utau…**_

_**Utau : … je ne sais pas quoi répondre…**_

…

_**amu : Neko…. –Chan ?**_

_**Chapitre 2 : mes premiers coms !**_

**Les mots avec * veulent dires quoi ? :**

**péripatéticiennes :**** prostituer**

**omégato : félicitation**

**romaji :**** japonais, écris avec l'aphabet latin (ex : omégato), il existe trois sortes d'alphabet en japonais.**


	2. Chapter 2 partie 1

**Chapitre 2 : mes premiers com ! (partie 1 !)**

C'était le matin, et ce jour là la rosette ne fut ni réveiller par son réveil, ni autres choses comme son alarme de portable. Mais par un beau rayon de soleil. Elle frotta ses yeux, qui laissèrent paraître des petites larmes, et un léger bâillement.

_Quand ses larmes furent parties, elle constat qu'elle était seule. Elle se leva, marchera jusqu'à sa porte, puis continua sur la pointe des pieds, elle entra d'abord dans la chambre d'amis au cas où ils se cacheraient encore, elle inspecta la chambre de gauche à droite, conclusion : personne. Descendit les escaliers, à sa gauche l'entrée, à sa droite une partie de la cuisine. Elle alla vers l'entrée et vit les chaussures des intéressés._

Mais où sont ils ? _demanda-t-elle, elle tourna la tête vers la première partie de la cuisine et vit Yaya prendre un bol de céréales quand la petite châtain remarqu'à que la rosette la fixait la bouche grand ouverte, elle se précipita vers elle en manquant de laisser tomber ce qu'elle avait en main pour lui crier tout_ _en lui sautant dessus :_ - Ohayo* ! Amu-chi !

La rosette lui répondit à peine en la regardant dans les yeux comme si elle s'était pris un coup de massue sur la tête,

Ohayo, Yaya… Dit-moi, où sont les autres ?

Ah bah, ils sont dans le salon et le bar de la cuisine 2, pourquoi ? _dit-elle telle une enfant sage, insouciante et obéissante._

Non… comme ça, _lui répondit amu, sur un ton déglinguer._

Amu entra dans son majestueux salon et vit Rima manger sur un des deux canapés rouge en velours avec des contours dorés, fasse à Nagishiko. Kairi, qui était arriver le matin même, qui lisait le journal sur un des fauteuils de même couleurs et matières que le canapé, (description des canapés et fauteuils : il y a deux canapés et deux fauteuils disposer en rectangle fermer, rouges en velours au contour doré, et au milieu une table en verre, voir plan pour plus d'information).

_Rima mangeait élégamment comme à son habitude elle ressemblait beaucoup à une noble, Nagishiko avait une manière assez proche de manger, il mangeait élégamment avec un charme fou. Il regardait Rima en souriant, tandis que Kairi, lui, était plonger dans son _**« Kara Word* ».**

Bonjour, Amu. _Dit Rima avec un sourire tendre, en annonçant leurs amies qui les observaient._

_Kairi sorti précipitamment de son journal quand il entendit Rima prononcer « Amu », il se lava de stupeur, se reprit assez vite, la salua poliment en lui souhaitant un bonne anniversaire, il était toujours amoureux d'elle vu l'état de ses joues écarlates, qu'il essayer tans bien que mal de cacher, se qui fit rire légèrement Amu._

Nagishiko leva la tête puis se leva entièrement, et salua Amu à son tour

Bonjour Amu, tu as bien dormis ? _Demanda-t-il._

_Amu sourit leur rendit leurs salutation tout en répondant à nagishiko _**« oui j'ai très bien dormie nagishiko »**_ informa-t-elle visiblement en ayant reprit ses esprits_

_Elle s'aventura vers le mini bar de la « cuisine 2 » comme le disait Yaya où elle trouva Utau et kukai en train de faire la course pour celui qui finirait en premier son bol de lait avec des céréales._

Ouai _! Cria Kukai, qui avait visiblement remporté le match._

_Amu s'était toujours demander comment, une chanteuse et un joueur de foot manger tant et si vite._

_Utau grimassa un peu, puis se dit à voix haute d'un sourire effrayant :_ « **La prochaine fois c'est moi qui battrai Kukai**, HAHAHA ! »

_Kukai regarda Utau tendrement et s'approcha d'elle, lui fit un bisou sur la joue en répondant en lui faisant un clin d'œil :_ « **Kitto*, Utau, kitto** » _ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille, et avoir un petit rire au jeune homme, qui leva la tête et s'exclama :_

Amu ! Bonjour !

Utau rougis encore plus, leva la tête pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'amu, puis salua Amu qui finit par s'asseoir avec eux en leur posant cette question quelle leur posait souvent.

Salut… _elle soupira,_ Comment faites-vous pour manger autant et si vite hein ?

¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤ (opening si on peut dire ? x))

Il était maintenant 10 heures, et ça faisait maintenant 1 demi-heure qu'amu et ses amis avait finit de déjeuner, Tadase était parti avant qu'amu se réveille à cause d'un important Rendez-Vous prévu depuis de nombreux mois, d'après nagishiko. Et Kairi, Kukai et Nagishiko se préparaient aussi à partir. Les seules qui resteraient étaient : Yaya, Rima et Utau, pour aider Amu à ranger et lui apprendre à se servir de son nouvel ordinateur.

Amu-chi ? T'as bien Internet ? Demanda Yaya.

Heu… oui je crois Yaya, pourquoi ?

C'est super pratique ! comme ça on pourra communiquer toutes ensemble par E-Mail ou par autre choses ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Et bien… ou-

OK ! super on s'y met maintenant alors ! coupa Yaya, la rosette fit la moue, à croire que Yaya lui dégageait une autre personnalité assez effrayante.

Ok, moi je fini un peu le rangement et j'arrive, annonça utau.

Et moi je vais nous faire des boisson, signala Rima, après tout vu le temps qu'amu va mettre à comprendre… il nous fera bien des boissons, fit elle en fermant les yeux ce qui lui donna un air noble.

Hey ! C'est pas vrai, cria amu, énerver par la déclaration de son amie Rima.

Rima sourit, releva les yeux et regarda amu avec un sourire narquois

Je rigolais amu, ne t'énerve pas.

A la fin de sa phrase elle eut une petit rire, puis partie vers le bar pour faire les boissons, tandis qu'utau rougissait légèrement avec un petit rire aux lèvres et partis finir le rangement.

Une lourde tache, difficile et périlleuse est confier à Yuuki Yaya ! Lu Yaya sur un livre vierge.

Yaya… fit amu, avec une goutte de sueur sur le côté gauche de sont front, honteuse pour son amie.

Yaya reprit sans tenir compte des commentaires de la rosette.

Apprendre à Hinamori Amu-chi, à manier parfaitement l'art de l'ordinateur !

Etto…* Yaya, on ne parle pas d'une arme la… dit-elle encore plus honteuse.

Alors ! C'est parti !

Yaya expliqua d'abord les bases de l'ordinateur : comment écrire vite, utiliser des baffles, une souris, aller d'une chose à une autre, envoyer un E-mail, ouvrir un dossier dans un onglet en particuliers, comment lire ses messages, comment répondre, comment supprimer n'importe qu'elle choses, supprimer l'historique, à quoi servent des « cookies » (je ne parle pas des cookies à manger !), installer une webcam, un micro, voir des films, etc.

A la fin, de cette leçon sur les bases de l'ordinateur, amu était épuiser, à la limite si sa tête n'allait pas exploser à force que toutes ces informations entre dans sa tête, Rima elle avait fini toutes les boissons qu'elle avait préparé, et Utau s'était effondrer sur un canapé à force d'entendre Yaya expliquer et re expliquer à amu tout depuis le début, comme, comment envoyer un E-mail, ou bien encore lui apprendre à revenir sur un site sans avoir enregistrer, mais par l'historique.

a ge gi go gu je n'en fur plu*…, marmonna amu

Rima pris une longue inspiration, puis soupira un grand coup

-moi non, plu…

De même, dit Utau en levant le bras droit, son bras gauche lui, servait à lui cacher les yeux, toujours allonger à plat dos, la blonde reposa son bras sur sa tête puis commença à tripoter ses cheveux.

Yaya elle, était très énergique.

Amu-chi ! Amu-chi ! Elle secoua la rosette de gauche à droite pour la réveiller.

Nani*…. ? Yaya…

Et si tu créais un blog ? utau-chan, rima-chi et moi en avons un ! tadase-kun et kukai aussi ! Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite, puis la laissa un peu tomber vers la gauche, en faisant mine de réfléchir, et aussi peut être nagishiko. Enfin bon se serait super né ?

Utau se releva de sa position coucher pour maintenant être assise, la tête légèrement en arrière, les cheveux attraper d'une main et son autre main sur son front, elle ferma les yeux tourna la tête vers Amu puis la regarda d'un air amuser, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, du moment que tu mets un minimum d'information sur toi ça va non ?

Je suppose…

Alors c'est parti ! Fit Yaya en s'enflammant.

Ok, Rima pris une chaise du bar l'approcha du bureau avec l'ordinateur et s'assit, il suffit de te crée une autre adresse E-mail,

Utau pris-elle aussi une chaise et fit de même que Rima, s'accouda au bureau, le point désormais contre sa joue elle écoutait la petite blonde parler.

Voilà ! Maintenant ton fond d'écran ! Cria Yaya.

Une minute Yaya… une minute ! Dit Amu tout en déplaçant la souris et en fixant l'ordinateur.

C'est vrai… elle bailla, imagine s'il y a le moindre problème il faudra recommencer des centaines de fois pour que se soit parfait… dit utau narquoisement.

Amu ne les écoutait pas, elle s'occupait de finir son blog ainsi que profil, a la fois en parlant d'elle mais en ne divulguant aucune information importante sur elle.

Une fois fini, vers 18 heures amu proposa de sortir du lait dans des verres a vin et de porter un toaste à la création de son blog et à la solidarité du groupe.

a nous et à notre longue et puissante Amitié crièrent-elles

et au blog, rajouta Rima.

Au Blog ! Rajoutèrent-elle en cœur.

Et à 19 heures toutes les filles partirent, et amu commença à écrire son premier article…

**Salut ! ****Moi**** c'est ****Amu****, j'ai ****19 ans**** et ****sur**** ce ****blog**** je ****vais**** vous ****parler**** de ****ma**** passion ****des**** mangas****, animes**** et ****autres ****! ****Je**** ne ****suis ****pas ****une ****otaku* ****comme ****on ****pourrait ****le ****penser****, ni ****quoi ****que ****se**** soit ****d'autres,**** je ****suis**** une ****fille**** normale ****qui ****adore ****juste**** dessiner. ****Et**** pour ****commencer**** voilà ****un**** de ****mes**** dessins.**

**La ****suite ****dans**** 10 coms ****!**

Elle cliqua sur l'image qu'elle voulait mettre, le téléchargement fut rapide, et l'image apparu avec un message : « etes vous sur de mettre le fichier A400RTZ2000 dans cet article ? » Deux possibilités de répondre, oui ou non. Elle cliqua la réponse oui. Et elle vu son dessin la représentant en bleu et blanc apparaître avec le texte.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle reçu trois commentaires…

COMMENTAIRE 1 : Salut amu ! j'ai bien hâte de voir ce blog avancer, il va faire un carton, c'est sur !

De : Neko-Chan.

COMMENTAIRE 2 : ah oui, au fait, j'aime beaucoup ton dessins, s'il est sensé te représenter, tu dois être une bombe.

De : Neko-Chan

Neko… -Chan… ? S'interrogea amu, j'espère que se n'est pas de lui le troisième commentaire ? dit elle en riant.

COMMENTAIRE 3 : je suis entièrement d'accord avec Neko-Chan, enfin quelqu'un qui parle de sa passion, enchanter amu, et bienvenue sur ^^

De : Shiku-kira_kira.

Oulala, il faut que je leurs réponde quelque chose… se dit elle, elle commença a taper un texte à Shinku-kira_kira

Réponse : « merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir », elle effaça tout son message, soupira puis en réécrit un autre, elle n'avait pas d'idée, alors au bout de 5 minutes à se creuser la tête elle décida d'aller sur son blog pour voir de quoi il parlait. Elle se rappelait de ce que Yaya lui avait dit, on clic sur le nom en bleu et on arrive sur son blog. Alors elle cliqua puis se retrouva sur un blog.

Salut moi c'est Shiku ! J'ai tout juste 20 ans ! Je suis une fille, et mon meilleur ami c'est Neko-Chan !

Sur ce site je vais publier des fics, MES FICS è_é ! Je vous interdis de me les voler ok ? !

Alors présentation de moi !

brune

yeux bleu vert

taille : 1m 72

caractère : lunatique, gentil, parfois dure à vivre, franche etc.

et vous ?

225879 commentaires sur cet article.

Amu écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche. 225879 commentaires pour ça… elle regarda un peu son blog, ses amis, son profil etc.

Et ce que remarqua la rosette à chaque fois était qu'à chaque article il y avait plus de 1000 commentaires, sauf pour 1 ou il y en avait zéro. Elle le lut attentivement :

Salut, je voulais juste vous prévenir d'avance je ne veux pas de commentaires sur cet article, s'il y en a, ils seront rejeter automatiquement.

Dans quelques jours je vous présenterai une nouvelle fic, elle s'appellera un cœur briser. Elle aura pas plus d'un chapitre ou maximum 5.

Je vais mettre les noms à la dernière minutes, dans l'article prochain mettez-vous en « couple » pour de faux ( ou de vrai, comme vous le sentez ^^) avec quelqu'un de sinon ça ne marchera pas, et pour moi celui qui sera le mieux obtiendra 100 coms chacun + de la pub + leurs nom dans la fics )

Bonne chance à tous ! Et que les meilleures gagnent !

Elle décida donc d'écrire un message sur son site à son tour

Réponse : salut Shiku ! Woua ! J'ai vu que tu as pas mal d'admirateur ! C'est fou ! Et le nombre de tes commentaires et invraisemblable ! J'aimerais bien qu'un jour j'aie au moins 10 000 coms ! Peut être un jour ^^, et j'ai décider de m'inscrire, mais il faut que je trouve quelqu'un x) bon et j'espère qu'ont pourra faire plus ample connaissance bientôt, Amu.

Et là Amu était fier de son message, même s'il n'avait rien de spécial, elle l'aimait bien comme même.

Elle décida de répondre à Neko-Chan, exécutant la même opération, cliquer sur son nom en bleu, elle arriva sur son blog.

Un autre style de blog, aucune information sur lui en générale.

Bonjour, appeler moi Neko-Chan.

J'ai 22 ans, ma passion c'est la musique.

Vous découvrirez tout sur mon blog, alors bonnes visites !

9 564 875 231 commentaires

Là la rosette allait faire une crise cardiaque, 9 564 875 231 de commentaires.

Wow ! Impossible… juste pour quatre mots ?

Et comme pour Shiku, il avait plein de fan, plein d'amis et plein de commentaires.

Elle trouva le courage d'essayer de lui répondre puis commença à écrire.

Cher Neko-Chan, je te remercie pour tes commentaires, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi et Shiku avait autant de commentaires, mais bon.

J'espère que ça va. Et que nous ferons connaissances bientôt.

Se court message indiquait pas sa taille qu'elle voulait discuter avec lui plutôt que de lui écrire un roman, enfin… c'est ce qu'il avait compris…

La rosette aperçue qu'elle avait reçu 15 demandes d'invitations, elle les accepta toutes puis regarda les amis connecter, et « Neko-Chan » retint son attention, elle n'aurait pas lui parler par discutions instantané. Soudain, un message de connexion apparut,

-oh non, je viens à peine de l'avoir qu'il me sorte un truc qui va pas… pensa-t-elle, elle se rapprocha de l'écran puis lui le fichier saumon qui venait d'apparaître, « Neko-Chan souhaite entrer en communication instantanée avec vous, voulez vous accepter ? De possibilité oui ou non. Elle cliqua sur oui.

Salut, envoya-t-il.

Salut, répondit-elle

Alors comme ça tu connais un peu Shiku ? et tu trouve qu'on a plein de commentaires ? Demanda-il.

Ouai. Répondit-elle à nouveau.

Dis-moi, comment t'appelle tu vraiment ? demanda-elle

**Himitsu*** ! :P

T'es pas drole ! Envoya-elle en ronchonant.

Je sais, je sais. Donc t'as eu 19 ans ?

Oui, hier !

Alors joyeux anniversaire, amu ! En retard désoler. ^^'

Merci, c'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Ils entamèrent une immense discutions sur se qu'ils faisaient, se qu'ils aimaient ou pas, de tout, et de rien. Elle appris qu'il vivait à Tokyo comme elle, qu'il travaillait comme musicien, et que sa voisine le prenait pour un play boy qui court les rues à la recherche d'une proie, alors qu'en faites c'était les voisins de l'autre cotés, car lui il travaillait souvent ses morceaux, mais que c'est vrai parfois il emmenait des filles chez lui, sans coucher avec elle vraiment. Qu'il avait les cheveux bleu et les yeux améthystes, qu'il avait une petite sœur, mais qu'elle évitait de parler de lui car elle en était folle amoureuse, depuis petite jusqu'à 14 ou 15 ans. Que son père avait disparut. qu'il jouait de violon, il mesurait 1m 82, qu'il aimait parler avec elle et en apprendre plus sur elle et lui raconter sa vie. Lui avait appris aussi pas mal de chose sur elle comme, elle avait les cheveux roses, les yeux ambres, qu'elle mesurait 1 m 72. qu'elle aimait la musque, elle lui parla un peu de sa famille ses amis, qu'elle était réalisatrice de manga animé. Et lui raconta quelques petites anecdotes de son passer qui les fit bien rire.

je suis désoler amu, mais il faut que je te laisse, je vais faire un tour pour me changer les idées, et je vais aller dormir car demain j'ai un concert à faire assez important.

Je comprends, alors bonne chance pour demain ^^ ! dit il ne te reste pas une place de libre ?

Non elles se sont vendues en moins d'une demi-heure tellement je suis aimer x)

Arrête de plaisanter !

Non, désoler, elles ont toutes étaient vendues, en moins de 2 jours.

Ah, je vois. Bon tant pis, une prochaine fois alors ^^.

Oui. Dis moi je te propose qu'on se reparle demain vers 23 heures, et je te raconterai tout en détaille, ok ?

Ok ! Alors à demain « Neko-Chan » !

A demain, amu !

**Neko-Chan est maintenant déconnecter, vous pouvez lui envoyer un message qu'il recevra directement dans sa boite E-mail, merci.**

Amu ferma les yeux bascula lentement la tête vers le plafond, puis ouvra les yeux, soupira, se déconnecta, pensa à « Neko-Chan » en souriant le rose aux joues. Puis décida tout comme lui d'aller se promener.

Elle décida de se changer avant de partir. Elle mit une robe noire, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au haut des cuisses, des mi-cuisses noirs transparentes, et un mini gilet noir. Elle enfila des bottes hautes, à lacés comme toute sa tenue, noire.

Un peu trop, noir… non ? Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Qu'es que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ? Demanda-t-elle inlassablement dans sa tête pour trouver une réponse.

Soudain, une lumière apparue, elle prit une cravate noire, avec une chemise de bureau blanche, et mit des chaussettes noires qui lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des genoux avec des ballerines noires.

Parfait ! Dit-elle

Allons-y ! fit elle en levant le point.

Une fois arrivée au parc, la rosette s'assit sur un banc un bois, le ciel était d'un mélange rosé tout comme elle, avec une pointe d'orangé et de bleu nuit. Un merveilleux ciel.

Elle était assise sur le banc, les jambes un peu desserrée, les mains qui lui servaient d'ados et la tête penchée en arrière.

La brise souffla… et à ce moment là elle ferma les yeux. Le vent lui caressait ses cheveux roses, les faisant partir légèrement en arrière puis revenir.

Elle commença a entendre une douce musique… un instrument de musique… mais… lequel… ?

Amu avait fait un peu de musique à l'école et ses instrument préférer étaient et l'étaient toujours : le piano et le violon.

Les yeux toujours fermer, elle essaya de détecter de quel instrument jouait-on et d'où provenait cette magnifique mélodie.

je vois… c'est si beau… ça m'apaise… comme si pendant une à deux minutes en écoutant ce son, tout mes malheurs partaient, juste l'espace de quelques minutes ..

Elle ouvrit brusquement le yeux tout écarquiller, se dirigeant vers le son de l'instrument. Elle courrait, courrait. Elle était de plus en plus proche de cette mélodie, nostalgique et mélancolique.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement tout en continuant de courir et s'arrêta progressivement, à ce moment c'était comme si la musique n'était plus la, que la scène se tournait au ralenti. D'abord émis une respiration de stupéfaction « Haann » écarquilla les yeux, mis une main devant sa bouche, sa « robe » finissait de se lever dans l'action pour redescendre accompagner de sa cravate noire. Quand elle vit un jeune homme, un chat perdue jouant, comme si c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments, mais ce chat devait avoir plus qu'un don pour jouer si bien à ce merveilleux et difficile instrument qu'est le-

Violon !

Elle reconnue l'homme de suite en ajoutant l'autre main devant sa bouche.

Ikuto !

Il s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'écouté, s'arrêta de jouer du violon. Regarda amu et à la place d'avoir un sourire narquois ou même doux, il avait une expression bizarre sur son visage. Un air mécontent….

« oh non… » se dit amu. « à cause de moi il a arrêter de jouer »

la scène était toujours la même, ikuto ne changeait pas d'expression. « il ne voulais pas être déranger ? » « ou bien il ne veut pas qu'on l'entende jouer ? » « mais pourtant il joue si bien… » « rah ! mais qu'es qu'il a » amu paniquait, il ne l'avait jamais regarder de cette façon. A chaque secondes qui s'écoulait, la panique et la colère augmentait petit à petit. Au bout de cinq minutes déjà, qui pour amu semblait une éternité, il n'avait pas changer d'expression. « pourquoi ? pourquoi ? es-ce si horrible pour moi ? que m'arrive-t-il ? » ikuto avait à peine cligner les yeux.

« joli robe » réussi-t-il à dire en tournant la tête vers une autre direction reprenant son violon sans la regarder.

« qu- ! quoi ! c'est tout ce que vous me trouver à me dire ! » dit elle énerver.

Voilà enfaite cette sensation horrible n'était surment qu'une illusion, car il avait toujours le chic pour la rendre de mauvaise humeur.

Arrête de me vous-voyer s'il te plaît, dit il sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire ! je fait ce que je veux d'abord ! hurla-t-elle en lui tirant la langue

tu dis ça mais pourtant tu le fais… il ferma les yeux retourna la tête vers elle la regarda comme si elle n'était personne « amu. »

amu rougis, « pourquoi ! pourquoi faut il que je me sente toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand il me regarde ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête dit dit avec un ton cool et spicy.

-comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Je fais ce que je veux !

Si tu le dis… répondit il en retournant à jouer à son violon, s'il te plaît ne reste pas la tu me déconcentre !

J'allais partir justement ! c'est juste ce son qui m'a attirer !

Ce son ? Demanda-t-il tout en continuant son violon.

Oui ton instrument ! c'est mon préfèrer. Et tu joue tellement bien que ça m'as attiré par ici. C'est tout. Sur ce ! j'y vais.

Ouai… aurevoir, tu es bien gentil !

Pff ! amu ne le regarda plu, et s'en alla vers la direction inverse qu'elle avait pris.

Ikuto continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entede plus le pas d'amu. Il se retourna comme s'il croyait qu'amu serait rester.

-Amu… désoler…

il rangea sont violon dans son étuis, avec son archet. Ferma l'étuis. Et courra en direction d'amu, quand une voix féminine l'appela.

« Ikuto ! »

il soupira, ce retourna et dit énerver.

Qui a-t-il… « utau » ?

amu courait, elle pleurait. Elle arriva sur le banc sur le quel elle s'était assise un peu avant d'entendre le violon d'ikuto. Elle essuya ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, elle se trouvait vraiment bête de pleurer pour si peu. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était très émotive quand ikuto lui disait ou ce comportait de tel ou telle manière.

Sniff… baka ! Baka ! Elle se leva le poing en direction du ciel, il faut que j'y retourne pour l'écouter jouer ! Et il ne me fera pas partir !

amu repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle baissa le poing

c'est impossible… j'aurais trop la honte si j'y vais… il va penser que je ne sais pas ce que je veux… elle soupira, non ,oublie ma pauvre fille… elle repartit en direction de chez elle. Mais finalement décida de faire un détour chez utau. Elle marcha jusqu'à arriver devant une boutiques de fleurs, elle se dit qu'il serait impoli d'arriver les mains vide, et surtout sans prévenir. Elle entra et vis kukai.

kukai ! cria-t-elle en faisant des signes de salut.

Amu… ? amu ! yo ! comment ça va hinamori ?

Bien ! ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avait pas dit « hinamori » pas la peine d'être si formelle tu sais ?

Oui je sais, je sais mais bon, j'ai pris l'habitude… depuis le temps.

C'est sur, fit elle en souriant

Kukai rit, et amu rit à son tour. Se qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'ils était photographier par quelqu'un. Un homme avec des lunettes noires, un grand visage, un peu de barbe et un cigare à la bouche.

héhé… Souma-Kun… avec cette parfaite inconnue héhé… et moi qui croyait que tu sortais avec hoshina… à moi que ça ne soit un triangle amoureux héhé… il faut un scoop ! sinon je vais me faire virer…

Dis moi hinamori ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Ah… je voulais aller voir utau, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver les mains vide… tu comprends ?

Et c'est toi qui me parle de « formalité » dit-il en souriant narquoisement, il lui caressa le cran, puis les cheveux et fini par les pointes. Amu rougis, elle recula juste la tête avec un « double visage »* (*double visage = pour moi, comme je n'arrive pas à décrire cette expression je dirai que c'est faire une grimace en souriant vous comprenez ?essayer de la faire…)

tiens ? photo ! héhé… dit le paparazzi tout en photographiant la scène c'est bien, continue encore un peu…

soudain, le téléphone du paparazzi sonna,

Oui allô ? C'est vrai ? Avec qui ? Comment ça vous ne savez pas ! Bien… continuer à les observer, moi aussi j'ai une touche héhé, you know ? * et il raccrocha en ajoutant, alors comme ça le couple kuutau aurait-il eu une rupture ? ou se trompent ils entre eux ? JE SENS LE SCOOP !

- et dis moi « amu ».

Oui ?

Pourquoi rends-tu visites si soudainement à utau ? fit il d'un regard interrogateur de commère.

Je me sens un peu seule ses derniers temps… j'avais juste besoin de réconfort… comme c'est une amie de longues dates, je me suis dis que je pourrai compter sur elle.

Et pas sur moi ? Fit kukai avec un petit sourire. Tu sais je peux moi aussi te réconforter, dit il en lui prenant le menton, et en se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses lèvres.

Tchoto ! kukai ! cria amu en rougisant fortement.

Kukai bessa les yeux, tout en soupirant, pff… tu sais moi aussi je suis triste… et il enlaça amu

Tch- ! amu se retint de dire quoi que se soit, elle se contenta juste de l'enlacer à son tour.

« je comprends tout à fait kukai… » elle se serra un peu plus fort à lui « il doit avoir de la peine… » elle ferma les yeux lentement, « de l'hésitation, de la tristesse… » elle sentait que c'était un problème de cœur, « je ne lui ai pas demander, mais je le sens… et cette sensation est similaire à la mienne… »

Pendant que la rosette et le brun s'enlaçait lui, le paparazzi, prenait des centaines de photos sur cette enlaçade émouvante.

kukai… dit moi se qui c'est passer avec utau… dit la rosette sans rompre l'enlaçade en gardant les yeux fermés.

Comment as-tu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'utau ?

Je te connais depuis si longtemps… tu crois comme même pas que pendant toutes ses années je n'ai pas fait attention à toi ?

C'est vrai… fit il en souriant.

A ce moment une troupe de fille arriva dans la boutique, regarda kukai et amu, comme s'il était ensemble en train de s'enlacer.

oh… comme j'aimerais que sa m'arrive un jour… dit l'une

pareil… dit l'autre

la troisième portait des lunettes, elle dit tout en remontant ses lunettes vers le haut, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus…

mais oui tu as raison, dit la première en reprenant ses esprits, c'est souma-kukai ! le joueur de foot !

exact ! dit la troisième.

La deuxième reprit ses esprits et dit, mais ! C'est hinamori-amu ! amu-san cool & spicy !

La quatrième arriva ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Mais oui, je reconnais bien ma rivale ! Hinamori amu ! Retourne toi !

Amu ouvra les yeux, tourna la tête, relâcha kukai, et se retourna pour faire face aux filles.

Heu… oui… ? On se connaît ? Demanda amu.

Oui ! C'est yuki ! yuki hatoba* ! Dit la première.

Et moi c'est maika ! maika himekawa* ! Dit la cinquième.

Et moi c'est sakura ! On était ensemble en primaire, et au collège ! Dit la deuxième.

Moi c'est hibuki ! On se connaît pas mais je suis une fan de ton petit copain ! Dit la troisième.

ho ! Ho ! Ho ! On ne pas oublier j'espère ! Dit la quatrième. Moi ta rivale saaya yamabuki !

la rosette écarquilla les yeux

yuki ? tu es revenue des Etats-Unis ? C'est super ! ça faisait longtemps dit moi ! ce que tu as grandi ! et toi maika ! alors que deviens tu ! ça dois faire depuis le collège non ? et saaya yamabuki ! oui je me rappelle de toi ! tu voulais sans cesse qu'on se batte ou quelque chose dans le genre ! et bonjour hibuki, enchanter- elle se fit coupée par kukai qui avança en cachant à moitié amu.

Qu'es que tu fait kukai ? dit amu énerver.

Je suis vraiment désoler d'interrompre ces retrouvailles mais… amu et moi devons y aller avant que-

Kukai fut a son tour couper, par une bande de groupies.

Regarder ici ! C'est souma kukai !

Il est dans la boutique de fleurs !

Venez vite !

Tous sur kukai !

maika avança vers amu et annonça, amu ! Pars ! On se retrouve plus tard ok ?

heu… oui d'accord ! à plus ! amu se retourna puis sorti par la porte arrière avec kukai.

Une fois sorti par la porte de dernière, kukai et amu arrivèrent dans une petit cour avec une barrière de bois pour délimité le terrain. La horde de groupies, continuait de courir vers la boutique de fleurs. Une groupies se démarqua du lot, elle avança vers kukai et amu, elle semblait plus intelligentes. Elle prit kukai par la main, en laissant choire amu. S'avança avec lui vers le paparazzi et lui embrassa la joue. Le paparazzi prit une photo puis amu accouru, vers le brun la groupies et le paparazzi.

ne prends pas quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas par la main ! et ne l'embrasse pas sur la joue non plus ! il y a que moi qui ai le droit de le faire ! Hurla amu. Ce qui ameuta la troupe de groupies. Qui entoura ses quatre personnes, le paparazzi lui était très content, personne ne savait qu'il était un paparazzi, on le prenait juste pour un passant quel-conques et la groupie en tant que sa fille.

Pourquoi pas ? t'es sa petite copine peut être ? Hurla la groupie.

Amu ne savait pas quoi répondre mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchire, tandis que le paparazzi lui allait tout photographier et tout écrire sur ce dialogue content de lui.

oui ! T'as un problème avec ça ? Répondit amu. Regarde comme c'est mon petit copain regarde ce que je peux faire, elle rougit fortement et agrippa ses deux mains sur la chemise blanche du brun, et le tira vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Kukai, écarquilla les yeux puis compris qu'amu jouait la comédie, il l'enlaça en l'embrassant plus fort, plus passionnément. Kukai avança d'un pas, et amu recula, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle bascula en arrière, kukai l'accompagna dans sa chut sa cesser le baiser, en il monta juste sa main droite sur la tête de la rosette pour amortir sa chut, et il en profita pour qu'elle fourre ça tête contre son torse musclé, ce qui rompit le baiser. L'autre main resta dans le creux de son dos, à la serrer si fort que un peu plus et elle n'arriverait plus à respirer.

La chut fut en partie amortie grâce aux mains de kukai, et ils reprirent le baiser, sans se soucier du paparazzi qui prenait des tonnes et des tonnes de photos, ni de la foule qui les regardait, ou même prenait des photos, ni la groupie qui les regardait effarer.

Mfl- ! essaya de dire amu, en indiquant qu'elle manquait d'air.

Kukai rompit le baiser, ouvrit les yeux, amu respirait vite, il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler et se vider, si vite, il sentait aussi ses battements de cœurs.

Amu était très rouge, regardait kukai fixement dans les yeux sans pouvoir éviter son regard. Kukai ferma les yeux puis lui fit une autre dizaines de baisers, sur la bouche, la joue et le cou. Puis lui susurra à l'oreille

Le premier arriver au parc à gagner, l'autre à un gage. Permets moi de prendre un peu d'avance, il l'a regarda puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Se leva puis partit en courrant. Amu se leva à son tour puis dit

C'est injuste tu triche ! Je vais perdre ! Puis elle courra à son tour vers le parc.

Le paparazzi composa un numéro de téléphone, appuya sur appeler.

oui… j'ai un scoop pour vous héhé… je crois que ça va vous plaire… qui est viser ? le couple ou devrais-je dire le quatuor amoureux… du couple kuutau… oui… hoshina utau ainsi que souma kukai…

kukai était arriver le premier au parc, mais ce que la personne en fasse de lui, lui dit, il aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre.

Un peu avant….

ikuto, je crois qu'il ne faudrait peut être plus qu'on se voit. Si c'est pour que tu t'occupe d'eux à chaque fois qu'on projette de faire quelque chose… je trouve ça injuste ! Les stars doivent avoir des vacances de temps en temps.

Je suis d'accord avec toi… mais, tu sais il n'en n'ont pas qu'après toi, enfaîte c'est le couple « kutau » qui les intéresses.

Kutau ?

Oui. Kutau veut dire : kukai et utau. En gros le couple toi et kukai.

Oui, je sais ça ! Mais dis moi ! Depuis quand savent-ils que kukai et moi sortons ensembles ?

Personne ne le sait vraiment, c'est juste de la fiction, comme une curiosité… comme tu l'as embrasser à la fête sur la tour de Tokyo, ça a fait un gros coup de pub, et voilà, ça c'est développer comme ça.

Je vois…

Utau. Il faut vraiment que je te laisse

Très bien, dit elle, elle s'avança vers ikuto puis lui embrassa la bouche puis la joue.

Soit prudent, je t'aime, puis elle partit.

Ikuto partit à s on tour et passa devant kukai comme si de rien était.

Ikuto continua sa route et vu amu en train de courir, toute rouge, et épuiser. Elle courut, courut, puis trébucha.

Kya ! Hurla-t-elle.

Heureusement il arriva assez tôt pour la rattraper, il tendis le bras droit qui se colla contre son ventre pendant la chute.

Puis la ramena vers lui et elle atterrit sur ses genoux.

Han… han…je suis dé… désoler…

elle leva la tête vers son « sauveur » puis rougis encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

IKUTO !

Qui as-t-il encore ? dit il méchamment et regardant vers le ciel.

Rh- ! « il faut juste que je le remercie » pensa-t-elle. Me-… merci dit elle en baissant la tête tout en souriant.

Fait attention la prochaine fois. Dit il en se relevant et en la laissant par terre. J'y vais à plus. Dit-il en partant en direction de son appartement.

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux ambres. Dit-moi, commença-t-elle pourquoi es tu si méchant, si froid, si…-

Je suis comme je suis. Et il disparut petit à petit en laissant amu par terre la tête baisser, et ses yeux cacher par sa frange roses.

Kukai arriva, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir, regardant par terre, ses mèches brunes cachant ses yeux. Arriver à côté d'amu il lui tendis la mains, ne dis rien, elle prit sa main, il la releva. Puis lui donna des lunettes noires et lui demanda de s'attacher les cheveux en chignon ou les cacher dans sa veste, lui mettra juste des lunettes, et il lui demanda si elle pouvait aller chez lui. Elle accepta en hochant juste la tête. Elle rentra ses cheveux dans sa robes, kukai lui prêta sa veste et elle pouvait paraître pour un garçon.

Comme ça personne n'aurais de soupçons.

Mm…

Promets-moi que tu me raconteras tout.

Uniquement si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passer…

Il attrapèrent l'auriculaire et dirent

Promis ! En souriant.

Arriver chez kukai, un apparemment très spacieux, tout blanc, très moderne. Amu remarqua qu'il avait mis à l'entré une photos de sa mère, son père, ses frères, et une photo qui remontait du collèges, où il était avec utau en uniforme, il lui donnait une accolade, elle avait un sourire gêner, mais elle souriait, et avait du rouge aux joues… « ils étaient déjà amoureux à cette époque » pensa-t-elle. Une autre photos ou les gardiens et lui était. Et une autre photos ou il enlaçait utau, tout en l'embrassant, sur un pont au coucher du soleil, « ça devait être le même jour » se dit encore amu.

c'était le bon vieux temps, dit kukai en servant un verre de champagne, sur le bar de la cuisine à amu.

Oui… maintenant on est tous séparer… rajouta amu.

Mm… il se sevra un verre de champagne pour lui et la but d'une traite. Il se resservit, et amu arriva au bar.

Dis moi… ce qui c'est passer entre utau et toi…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime plus… qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Tu en as parler avec elle ?

Non. Plus la peine puisqu'elle à dit à « tsukiyomi ikuto » ton voisin et un de mes meilleurs potes, « je t'aime », qu'elle l'a embrasser une fois sur la bouche et une autre fois sur la joue… il grimaça, serra les dents regarda le bar, et laissa des cristaux d'eaux s'échapper de ses yeux.

Kukai… elle lui caressa le dos, il ne faut pas pleurer… viens, je vais te faire un câlin…

Il s'exécuta, fit le tour du bar pour obéir aux paroles d'amu, il l'enlaça fort, si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os.

Et toi ? Dit kukai, pourquoi t'avais besoin d'utau pour te consoler ?

Mon voisin… tsukiyomi ikuto… il était si gentil avant, il voulait vraiment qu'on fasse connaissance, même plus. Mais du jour au lendemain il est devenu très… froid, méchant comme si je n'étais personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je réagis à n'importes qu'elle choses qu'il me fait, il peut me sourire, je suis mal à l'aise, mon cœur bat la chamade, il me touche, mon cœur va exploser et réduire en miette mon thorax. Il me parle froidement, mon cœur devient cristal et se brise. Pourquoi ?

Sniff… elle pleura, pleura kukai la prit dans ses bras la resservit puis se resservit et alla fermer la porte avec une serrure qu'utau n'avait pas comme double. Il revint la prit encore et encore dans ses bras. Et lui proposa de parler de ses problèmes tout en savourant les parfums de l'acool. Elle lui parla du fait qu'elle avait rencontré qu'elle qu'un sur Internet qui s'appeler « Neko-Chan » qu'elle avait longuement parlé avec lui. Qu'ils avaient fait connaissance et qu'elle l'aimait bien. Kukai k'averti qu'il y avait plein de malades sur internet. Lui, lui avoua qu'il sortait avec utau depuis la fin de sa première année de collège, et qu'il avait fait perdre sa virginité à 16 ans, quand lui en avait 15. amu était sous le choc, à vrai dire, elle imaginait mal kukai faire perdre la virginité d'une fille, et encore moins la virginité d'utau.

wow… et bah dis donc… moi qui suis toujours vierge…

- t'es toujours vierge ? ah bon… je le savais pas…

C'est si dure à croire… ?

Non, non c'est pas ça mais y a eu tellement de mecs qui voulaient sortir avec toi, y'en a jamais eu ou moins 1 qui te plaisent ?

Non. Jamais… et pourtant ils ont tous voulu essayer… j'aimerais bien la perdre avant mes 20 ans…

Ça ne te laisse pas beaucoup de temps dis moi, fit kukai avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Oui… mais j'attends de trouver la personne avec qui je veux vraiment perdre ma virginité.

Je comprends…

Tu vois je devrais le connaître depuis au moins 3 mois, qu'il soit attentionné en vers mon égard, gentil… je ne sais pas… comme peu être-

Tadase… c'est ça ?

Oui… comme tadase ou comme toi…

Kukai écarquilla les yeux, et lui chuchota à l'oreille en se rapprochant d'elle, serais-ce… une invitation… ?

Amu sourit narquoisement, et lui répondit,

Il était 22h30, le ciel rosé était maintenant bleu nuit. La rosette avait longuement insister pour que kukai ne la raccompagne pas malgré son piteuse état. Elle était saoule, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, elle n'avait jamais été si mal, si mal quelle se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son appartement il y avait un mot d'ikuto accrocher sur la porte : « je suis désoler mais demain je dois préparer un concert je vais répéter jusqu'à 02h00 désoler pour le dérangement. Ikuto. ». amu sourit, puis regarda la maison de son voisin, les lumières étaient allumées, et un léger son se laissait entendre quand plus aucunes voitures ne passaient aux alentours. Amu chercha son porte monnaie dans le quel il y avait les clefs de chez elle. Elle était rouge, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut être qu'elle pourrait rentrer par effraction chez elle ? Elle en était juste incapable, surtout à demie-morte. Elle se sentie tomber, sa tête tournait plus vite que le T.G.V, elle n'avait pas le choix, aller chez utau était trop loin, yaya et rima aussi, kukai ivre comme il l'était n'aurait pas pu bouger des toilettes où il y vomissait. Il ne restait plus qu'ikuto, ikuto était la seule personne.

En tout cas le plus près de lui venir en aide. Mais il travaillait, elle ne pouvait pas le déranger maintenant. Amu sentie ses jambes tremblées, elle n'avait plus la force de rester debout. Elle descendit les escaliers puis marcha sur la route pour faire 5 mètres et elle arriva sur le palier du jeune homme. Elle était sur le point de faire un malaise, elle n'eu pas le temps de toquer à la porte qu'elle ferma les yeux et tomba, ce qui n'était pas inaudible à l'oreille d'un sourd. Le bruit parvient tout de suite au bleuté, qui s'empressa de poser son instrument et d'aller à l'entré pour voir ce qui se passait. Perplexe, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et là trouva amu allonger n'importe comment sur le pallier. Il lui attrapa les bras la releva puis la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la glissa sous la couverture, lui embrassa le front, laissa la lumière avant de repartir au rez-de-chaussée jouer du violon.

mmh… fit amu, j'ai mal à la tête, dit elle en gémissant.

Elle se releva à moitié pour être assise sur le lit d'un inconnu. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit, les étoiles brillaient dans ce magnifique ciel bleuté. Elle entendit le son du violon, souria en sachant maintenant où elle était. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni même ce qui ce qu'il s'était passer le jour même, « ça me reviendra » se dit-elle. « Je vais profiter de cette merveilleuse musique » elle sortit de la couette, s'allongea sur le ventre en contemplant les étoiles.

Le son du violon avait cesser, elle eu un petit rire

il doit surment s'être endormit, héhé.

D'ailleurs je me demande qu'elle heure il est, hic !

Elle était toujours un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool. Une voix masculine derrière elle lui répondit.

02 heures de matin…

La rosette fut terrifier, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde, KYA !

Elle se leva d'un bon et courut en direction du jeune homme pour lui sauter dessus. Elle le mit à terre, et il était désormais allonger tandis qu'elle était assise sur lui. Elle reconnut ikuto sous elle, énerver. Elle se releva et s'excusa. Il ferma les yeux puis lui tapa la tête

Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, mais je te pardonne pour cette fois idiote !

Elle ne dit rien, de peur de devoir s'excuser encore une fois. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Dit moi… pourquoi es tu venue chez moi ? Et avec une énorme puanteur d'alcool sur toi ?

A vrai dire, elle s'assit à côté de lui, je ne m'en souviens plus… où si quelque chose avec kukai… et je voulais voir utau parce que… j'étais triste.

Je vois, mais sa n'explique pas l'alcool. Dit il méchamment.

Oui… je sais mais je ne me rappelle plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassa la joue, des dizaines de fois pour lui susurré

wakata*… l'essentiel est que tu ailles bien… amu.

Quand il prononça le nom d' « amu » elle rosette rougis et eu comme un flash back et se rappela de tout, sauf si elle avait coucher ou non avec kukai… elle était terrifier de penser à cette idée, non pas que kukai ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle l'aimait comme un frère, rien de penser à sa lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle en tremblait, elle avait peur. Elle s'agrippa au dos de la chemise bleu d'ikuto et le serra fort. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il sentait qu'elle tremblait, il voulu la rassurer,il ne savais pas quoi faire, alors il la fit tomber allonger sur le lit, cette fois il était au-dessus d'elle, il la remit sous la couverture, et se leva « tu peux dormir ici, je vais dans la chambre d'amis à côté » dit-il. Elle lui attrapa la main « non reste s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ikuto » dit elle avec un regard à la fois de pitié et très directe aussi, avec de la détermination. Il détourna son regard. Et ajouta « je suis à côté si tu as un problème, je suis fatiguer… j'y vais. » Il partit, et la faible main d'amu n'y pouvait rien. Il éteint la lumière, laissant amu dans l'obscurité, seule, et il ferma la porte. La seule lumière dont elle disposait était celle des étoiles et de la lune.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit…

Ikuto lui n'arrivait pas a dormir. Il avait laisser seule une fille dans le noir, cette fille si fragile, si douce, si direct, avait trouver refuge on ne sait pourquoi chez lui. Lui était méchant avec elle. Il essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle l'abandonne, mais pour elle « abandonner » n'existait pas.

Tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences qui le poussait à agir comme ça, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, un petit bruit innocent, doux, directe, tout amu.

S'il te plaît ikuto, laisse moi dormir avec toi… j'ai peur toute seule.

Il soupira, pff… bon allez viens ici, c'est plus petit mais j'ai pas envie de me re déplacer.

Elle s'exécuta de suite, comme un petit chat obéissant. Le lit était un petit lit double. Alors, pour ne pas tomber, amu se colla au torse d'ikuto, et lui l'enlaça.

Son dos, était fourré dans le torse du beau et musclé bleuté. Elle sentait sa respiration par-dessus son épaule.

Durant cette nuit, elle se contre fichait de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait juste vivre le moment présent. Vivre un instant qu'elle ne revivra pas de si tôt. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car elle ne se saurait jamais douter de ce qu'elle allait faire…

Mais pour le moment elle voulu profiter de la caresse de son visage dans ses cheveux, du doux vent qui lui caressait l'épaule, et des bras qui l'entourait, elle voulait crier de bonheur, un sentiment de chatouille dans le corps mais surtout le ventre l'envahissait. Et la rosette s'endormie le sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras du beau jeune et inconnu…

Le lendemain matin amu se réveilla seule. Comme la veille elle se demandai « où pouvait il bien être passé ? ». elle repensa a la veille et rougis fortement. Elle repensa au moment ou elle était venue supplier à la porte de dormir avec lui. « wakata * » se mot résonnait dans sa tête.

Kya ! Dit elle en prenant l'oreiller, et en remuant de droite à gauche, en bavant.

Au bout de 10 minutes de délire, la rosette descendit et alla voir où « il » était partit.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit le bleuté manger des céréales avec du lait, et en lisant le journal.

b- bonjour…

Oh, amu. Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? répondit il.

Oui ! Merci ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé ! héhé dit elle d'un rire et d'un sourire gêner.

Ça va… il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, pour une fois…

Roh ! Comme même- !

Il lui tendis le journal, elle le regarda et écarquilla les yeux, il hocha la tête.

Tu as vu elle te ressemble.

Amu aurait pu tomber par terre. La réponse était évidente. Elle commença à lire l'article à haute voix, tout en prenant un siège.

**« Le quatuor amoureux…**

**Le célèbre couple kuutau (kukai X utau), composer du joueur de football Souma Kukai et de la célèbre artiste montante Hoshina Utau, serait-il en froid ?**

D'après plusieurs témoin, Souma Kukai était hier soir dans

une boutique de fleur accompagner d'un jeune fille au cheveux roses.

D'abord ils s'enlaçaient puis cela prit autre tournure.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant des « groupies » venu exprès pour fois leur idole.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à même en tomber par terre devant notre reporter,

pour après prendre la fuite. Comment réagira Hoshina Utau ?

Et bien d'après notre autre reporter, Hoshina Utau traînait avec un homme

au cheveux bleu, elle l'enlaça, lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, puis ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Nos reporter sont en cours d'enquête, plus d'information la semaine prochaine…

To be continued the next chapter…

aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ^^

a votre avis j'ai quel âge ?

alors pour vous cadeaux ! la première partie du chapitre 2 (plus de 1O OOO mots)

désoler pour cet _**énorme**_ retard ! hontoni gomenasail !

10 431 mots pour être exacte !

et merci pour vos 4 com !

et c'est décider maintenant, je ferai une fic sur le couple Zeki (yuuki X zero) de vampire knight !

merci encore !

lachez vos coms !

Kara word : un journal que dont j'ai moi même inventer le nom

kitto : surment

ga ge gi go gu n'en fur plu : amu n'arrive même plus à parler. bon -' passons à la traduction : je n'en peux plus !

nani : dans ce texte "qui a t il ?"

himitsu : secret !

yuki hatoba : personnage de shugo chara (première personne soigner par amu) tome 2 le nom de famille est inventer !

maika himekawa : personnage de shugo chara (danseuse que amu guéri) tome 2 nom de famille inventer

si j'en ai oublier dit le moi ^^

avez vous remarquer que la relation Amu X ikuto à trop rapidemment évoluer

-_-' je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre ^^'

arigato gozaimasu ! bye see you on the next chapter ok ?


	3. Chapitre 2 partie 2

Chapitre 2 (partie 2)

Quand amu finit de lire le journal à pleine voix elle eut comme une boule dans la gorge. Ikuto lui rêvassait dans son coin faisant l'innocent comme si de rien n'était. Comme même kukai était vraiment très proche de lui comment ne pouvait-il pas réagir ? se demandait amu

Ça ne te fait donc rien ? Interrogea amu.

De quoi, dit ikuto avant de prendre son bol et d'avaler tout le lait qu'il contenait.

Que un de tes amis trompe sa copine ?

« Tromper » ? Il soupira pour faire mine qu'amu avait dit quelque chose de mal. C'est un peu exagérer non ? fit il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Mouai… fit la rosette en croisant les bras et en tournant dos au bleu nuit.

Non. Après tout, la presse est connue pour sortir que des âneries ! elle la peut être embrasser pour se faire remarquer,

A ce moment la rosette eue envie de le taper, des flammes l'entouraient, elle avait des yeux de démon furax, et le point serrer avec une marque rouge.

Répète un peu ! dit elle presque en lui sautant dessus.

Il se tourna à son tour dos à elle pour l'éviter. La rosette s'écrasa sur la table.

Enfin je dis ça comme ça. Il sourit narquoisement. Peut être qu'il avait besoin d'échapper à quelqu'un mais que

« Il comprend alors ? » Se dit amu en rougissant. « finalement je crois que- »

Mais ça à totalement foirer ! S'exclama-t-il en levant l'index gauche.

« Il ne me comprend pas du tout oui ! » « Mon œil ! Pour ne pas dire autre chose ! Et dire que je commençais à l'apprécier ! » Pensa-t-elle rouge de colère.

-Pff ! Soupira-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise au coté droit d'ikuto. Tu me gonfle ! Tu comprends vraiment rien !

Oui et alors ? Répondit ikuto qui n'en avait rien à faire. Il ramena son plateau dans l'évier, et lava son bol et son assiette sales. Il alla vers le salon pour allumer la télé de son grand et plat écran. Amu termina vite et fit de même que le bleuté.

Elle arriva et vit ikuto en position assise les coudes sur ses genoux en fixant la télé.

« Alors mesdemoiselles, si un garçon vous embrasse aujourd'hui quelque part vous aurez de la chance ! Ça va de 1 point t à 20 points écoutez bien ! 3

So ka…. Baka des...!*

« Un bisou sur la joue : 1 point ! Vous êtes une amie pour lui !

Un bisou sur la main : 10 points ! Une relation qui peut, peut être se fonder mais se n'est pas forcément gagner !

Un bisou sur le front : 7 points ! C'est le commencement après la bise ! Ne renoncer pas !

Un baiser : 15 points ! Vous êtes sur la bonne voir très bonne voix ! Foncer !

Un bisou dans le cou, avec un enlacement puis des bisous qui remonte jusqu'à votre bouche : 18 points ! Vous pouvez le faire ! Merci à vous et à demain pour Votre jour d'amour ou non ? Matana ! »

Ikuto ! J'ai fini ! Je crois que je vais rentrer !

Oh amu ! Tu as fini… ? Bon d'accord. Je ne te propose pas de te raccompagner.

Haha, fit elle à moitié gêner. Oui pas la peine, dit elle en levant la main droite et en l'ouvrant et la fermant.

Bon alors à bientôt, il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux étaient cachés on se voyait, du moins amu ne voyait que sa bouche.

Oui ! A bientôt, héhé.

Ikuto l'enlaça, son bras gauche passa sous le bras droit d'amu en lui serrant la taille et sa main vint se poser au milieu de son dos, et la bras gauche « l'enroulait » et posa sa main sur son délicat cou. Puis il plongea tout d'un coup sa tête dans son cou et lui fit des centaines de baiser, tout en remontant de sa bouche, il arriva sur sa joue et s'arrêta et lui fit la bise normalement. Puis elle repartit rouge comme une pivoine.

Aishita hito... Kokomade da*, dit une jeune fille blonde à un jeune homme brun au seuil de son appartement.

Utau ! Non ! Attend !

Elle partit sans laisser le temps au jeune brun de lui expliquer clairement ce qui c'était passer.

Celui-ci s'en retrouva déprimer. Déjà il venait de perdre son premier et seul amour de toujours, et de deux il ne se rappelait rien de la veille, de moins la partie oui ou non avait il coucher avec elle ? Une larme s'échappa de sa joue gauche. La larme descendait lentement, et une deuxième apparut sur la même joue qui alla deux fois plus vite que l'autre. D'autres larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler le brun s'écroula sur le sol, les mains cachant ses yeux.

La blonde elle descendit les escaliers et ne put faire plus d'un étage, ce qu'ignorait le brun était quelle s'était laisser assise pendant 1 heures à pleurer sur les premières marches jusqu'à ce que son agent l'appelle.

Elle se releva lentement entraîner par ses bras, laissant voler une dernière larme et prononça à base voix comme un murmure, on pouvait juste lire sur ses lèvres : - gomennasai…

Une jeune fille insouciante, du moins à l'air, ce baladait avec un plan, elle trottinait, elle devait avoir dans les 17 ans vus ça corpulence, elle avait des formes, surtout aux niveau de la poitrine, elle était habillait telle une Gotique-Lolita, en robe noire avec froufrou blancs et des mi-cuisses noires et des portes jartelles, et ballerines noires avec un ruban blanc, des gants en dentelle noires et un serre-tête aussi noir. Elle se dirigeai vers une maison qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'amu. Enfaîte c'était la sienne, la jeune fille avait réussit à trouver où se situait celle qui avait détruit le couple kuutau dont elle était fan. La jeune fille alla toquer à ma porte de la rosette, quand la rosette ouvrit la porte elle était étonnée de voir la personne en face d'elle qui elle-même affichait un grand sourire.

Tout en la laissant entrer amu lui demanda.

« Que fait tu là ? … » Demanda-t-elle en la regardant de bas en haut « Akira… ? » Finit-elle en fermant la porte.

Akira afficha un sourire des plus radieux.

vers 15 heures 30 ikuto reçu un coup de fil d'un ami proche…

moshi moshi* ? dit ikuto en décrochant le téléphone

Ah ! Ikuto-niisan ! Dit une voix.

Tadase ? Qui a t il ? Demanda le bleuté.

Tu sais le poste que tu avais demander il y a deux mois, pour l'université Seiyo.

Oui… ? S'interrogea ikuto.

Et bien tu à été pris !

Il bleuté écarquilla les yeux sourit en fermant les yeux, et répondant à tadase : « je ne sais pas vraiment s'il faut que je la prenne cette place comme prof… ». Et une fois qu'il entendu la dernière phrase de tadase il écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

Regardant par la fenêtre et vis amu sortir avec un air furax, il raccrocha les yeux et décida de la suivre.

La jeune fille était furax, voilà un problème de plus à mettre sur la liste des problèmes actuelle, se dit-elle.

**flash back**

Akira s'installa sur un des canapés, inspectant le salon d'amu de droite à gauche. Pendant qu'amu prépara du thé, Akira elle en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce et vit des papiers sur le bar de la cuisine, elle lu la page sur la quelle il y avait des conversation de plusieurs personne surtout entre deux personne « Neko-Chan » et « kara-kawaii-chan ». elle lu un ou deux messages pas vraiment intéressant :

« _Dis-moi, comment t'appelle tu vraiment ?_

_**Himitsu***__ ! :P »_

« . _Tu me croiras jamais si je te disais que ma voisine me prend pour un gros pervers ! (rires)_

_Nan sérieux ? C'est trop drole !_

_. Pourquoi ?_

_non pour rien, ça me rappelle juste quelqu'un… »_

_Comme il n'y avait rien d'intéressant elle tourna la page, et la vis des beaux dessins, des uniformes, des personnages, avec une histoire. Amu entra dans le salon apportant le thé avec des biscuits. Elle se précipita sur ses feuilles pour les arrachés des mains de son inviter. Elle était rouge, elle cria sur akira._

_j'espère que tu n'as rien lu ! Ni rien vu !_

_malheuresement pour toi, fit-elle en souriant méchamment._

_Elle rougit, tournant la tête et se dirigeant vers le thé, servant deux tasses._

_J'espère que tu aime le thé. Ah oui aussi pourquoi vient tu ici ? Ça ne t'as pas suffit de nous embéter kukai et moi ? Dit amu._

_Vous embéter ? Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé au point d'en tomber par terre et de ruiner deux carrières. De plus je n'ai pratiquement rien fait moi !_

_Elle n'avait pas totalement tord… si seulement, elle n'était pas entrer dans cette boutique de fleur, n'avait pas eu l'envie de voir utau, ne pas avoir croisé ikuto au parc ! rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé. Ce serai indirectement de la faute d'ikuto ? se demanda-t-elle. Non… ikuto n'y était pour rien…_

_tu as perdue t'as langue amu ?_

_tu n'as pas répondu à la question j'attend._

_Ah oui, je suis venue comme ça… pour savoir comment tu gérai le choc, si tu allais bien et aussi, elle se rapprocha du visage d'amu, pour savoir se qui c'est passer d'autre… ?_

_**fin flash back**_

_Justement ! Je ne sais plus ! Cria-elle arriver au parc._

La regardant de loin le bleuté se demanda se quelle avait à crier comme ça contre elle-même…

To be contined next chapter…

RoxiyHinamori-chan ^^=

Salut c'est moi ! désoler pour se long retard mais il y a eu une énorme panne d'ordinateur (entre outre Internet –') donc je n'ai pas pu poser avant ma fin de chapitre ! (_ _) gommen ! (smile désoler)

J'hésite à continuer ma fic ou pas… je crois que je vais la continuer même si elle n'as pas vraiment pris la tournure que je voulais je vais me débrouiller ! ^^ fight roxiy !

Merci à toutes mes lectrices (et lecteurs) ! continuez à m'écrire des com ça me redonne telment le moral ! et ça me bourre d'inspiration !

Faites-moi des propositions si vous le voulez pour des idées que je pourrai ajouter à ma fic ! arigato gosaimasu ^^=

Et avant de faire la previeu (comment ça s'écrit ! ((forte en anglais et pourtant…)) ) je tenais à vous dire que je suis sur une autre fic qui va paraître dans peu de temps encore sur le couple amuto et une prochaine sur le couple kuutau !

Et si je mets du temps s'est parce que je ne vais finalement pas aller à San Francisco … donc voilà je suis juste un petit peu déprimée…

ET PERSONNE N'A VOULU ME DIRE MON AGE ? ALLEZ ESSAYER DE DEVINER ! (JE VOUS FERAI UNE CONFINDENCE SUR CETTE FIC XP C4EST TOUT BENEF !) (rires) ! MATANA XP

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

_**Amu : j'aime quelqu'un ! du moins je pense… mais le problème c'est qu'il a déjà quelqu'un…**_

_**(…)**_

_**Ikuto : ça j'avais compris idiote !**_

_**Confidence … ?**_

…

_**kukai : utau… ? Avec ikuto ?**_

_**Jalousie … ?**_

_**FAITES VOS JEUX !**_

_**Amu : * de toute façon…***_

_**Amu / … : RIEN NE VA PLUS !**_

_**Ikuto / amu / utau / kukai : **__**soupir**_

_**See you next time… could you wait ? **_


	4. Chapter3

**Salut minna ) J'espère que ça va pour vous ! C'est le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour vos commentaires vraiment ^^ je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise et je m'excuse pour ses longs retard d'affilé ! _(_ _)_ Mais les cours s'est vraiment super important si je veux aller au Japon cette année ! Vous me comprenez né x) ? Donc a partir de ce chapitre ikuto et amu se rapproche et Neko-Chan et amu aussi, ah oui et quelques surprise au niveau du couple kuutau ) (kukai X utau) laisser moi des coms ! Onegail ! (Suite à la fin du chapitre) Bonne lecture !**Chapitre 3 : dispersementsStudio kawaku

« Merci bien utau ! » _Venait de prononcer la voix d'un homme_. « arigato gozaimasu » _répondit d'elle._

_La blonde s'assit sur le tabouret en bois blanc, tandis que sa manageur remerciait pour la énième fois le photographe. eru elle alla tout de suite chercher une serviette, et iru était aller chercher un grand verre d'eau bien frai pour la demoiselle assoiffée. _« Merci eru… merci iru… » _leur dit leur propriétaire. Eru elle rougit et sauta sur utau en criant _« Utau-chaaaan ! » _Et iru se contentait de faire un sourire narquois. Utau elle-même sourit et un joli rose apparu sur ses belles pommettes._

_Et son regard s'assombri petit à petit en pensant à deux certaines personne._

Tu t'inquiète pour kukai ? Et tu es triste pour ikuto. N'ai-je pas raison utau ? _fit une voix au-dessus d'elle_

_Utau écarquilla les yeux puis rougit fortement, car la femme avait vu juste. Elle gonfla les joues remonta son visage croisa ses jambes appuyant son coude droit sur sa cuisse tout en y accoudant sa tête en direction de la fenêtre._

Et alors qu'es que ça peut vous faire Sanjou-sensei ? _Dit la blonde d'un ton boudeur._

Un scandale _répliqua-t-elle._

Utau fit mine de ne pas comprendre ou plutôt de ne pas vouloir comprendre, de s'en fiche autrement dit. La manageur sourit en abaissant un de ses sourcils pour lui donner un visage des plus maternel, avec un sourire que seule une mère pouvait faire à son enfant la voyant « grandir », ce qui bien évidement fit rougire encore plus utau ce qui lui rajouta à son beau rose un beau rouge cramoisi.

Ça fait déjà 7 ans… qu'il l'a perdu… _dit la blonde en revenant droite un court instant pour décroiser les jambes et se recourber légèrement sur elle-même évitant de verser la moindre larme._

C'est vrai… que le temps passe vite… _dit elle en regardant le ciel à travers l'immense fenêtre blindée, teintée de noir extérieurement, et regarda utau en train de verser une larme, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à la manageur._

Un ciel crépuscule s'entendit sur le ciel de Tokyo, il était dix-sept heures environ. La rosette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à akira.

« _Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé au point d'en tomber par terre et de ruiner leurs deux carrières » cette phrase revenait en boucle dans sa tête, après tout elle n'avait pas tort, pour sa propre satisfaction elle avait embrassé kukai. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'était juste que pour sa propre satisfaction ? « Qu'elle honte ! C'est si pathétique d'être aussi bête ! » Se répéta-elle à elle-même, s'affligeant ses insultes personnelles. Elle s'assit sur la fraîche herbe verte, mis son bras droit sur son front tout en mettant la tête en arrière. Elle serra les poings puis toujours de son bras droit s'infligea quelques petites tapes sur la tête pour ne pas se remémorer ces « horrible » moments. Toujours en regardant le ciel oranger, elle se posait la question si oui ou non irait elle à la fac. Sûrement oui, elle y retrouverai tous ses amis, et puis son père ferait un scandale si elle n'y allait pas, et puis pour son futur métier, se ne serait pas vraiment pratique de ne pas y aller._

_Tout en pensant au plusieurs endroit ou elle avait déjà postulé pour entrer, elle sentit un poids s'appuyer sur son dos, mais qui semblai de moins en moins lourd au fil des secondes. La rosette se retourna et vit son stupide voisin :_

_Ikuto ! Mais que fais tu ici ? Dit elle rougissant._

_Bah je me promenais ! T'es drole ! répondit il non sur un ton sec mais plutôt moqueur._

… _Elle n'osait pas répondre._

_Tu me manquais alors je t'ai suivit. Dit il d'un ton franc, et empathique_

_La rosette en rougit encore plus pour que sur ses joues se déposent d'une couleur rouge/noire._

Elle le regarda un long moment toujours avec cette couleur sur ses joues. Il avait un air triste, et pensif.

qui- qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi as tu l'air si triste, continua-t-elle.

Sept ans… répondit-il a basse voix. Déjà… continua-il sur le même ton.

La rosette ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs elle n'hésita pas un instant à lui demander de quoi parlait-il, il la regarda d'un regard que seul lui savait faire, un regard doux noyer par la tristesse, plongé dans les yeux de la jeune fille aux yeux ambres. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ce n'est pas très important dit-il en détournant son regard du sien.

La rosette le regarda les yeux écarquillés sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, sans même pouvoir cligner une seconde des yeux.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleu regarda de nouveau la rosette : « qui a-t-il ? » reprit il sur un ton différent que celui de la rosette quand elle lui avait posé la question.

Cet aspect… qu'il a d'être nostalgique qui nous laisse croire qu'il se noye dans la mélancolie, le désespoir, mais tout en gardant un aspect mystérieux et moqueur. La rosette se mit du même côté qu'ikuto, tout en le fixant. Sept ans… non ça ne serai pas pour la même raison comme même ?

« Impossible » ce mot se lu sur les lèvres de la rosette mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Et avant d'échanger le moindre mot ils se regarderaient comme s'ils se parlaient télépatiquement, un long silence vint, le vent souffla dans cet immense parc, l'herbe de la pelouse suivait la caresse du vent, les habits et cheveux des deux individus eux aussi suivait le rythme. Et d'une voix douce et pleine de sentiment amu commença à parler.

Connais-tu l'histoire des œufs du cœur ? Commença-t-elle.

« kokoro no tamago » né ? suggéra-t-il

Mm ! fit elle avec un sourire des plus doux.

Le bleuté ferma les yeux laissant la caresse du vent souffler sur son visage il sourirait, il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir la rosette, car ça il l'avais déjà vécu.

« all kids, have an egg in his self…» poursuiva-t-elle.

"the egg of the heart" coupa-t-il a la rosette.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui et il en fit de même, sans même remarquer qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, il continuèrent leurs citations de la légende des œufs du cœur.

Oui fit-elle en hochant la tête : notre potentiel-

Encore jamais vu… finirent-ils ensemble presque front contre front, la rosette sourit au jeune homme qui le lui rendit.

Un sourire qui resta gravée dans la mémoire de nos tourtereaux. « un si magnifique sourire… qui restera à jamais dans mon cœur » c'est ce qu'il pensèrent chacun l'un de l'autre.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus dans la ville de Tokyo, utau, était chez elle dans son grand appartement, ce grand appartement semblait vide et était des plus sombres, à travers la fenêtre on pouvait voir la couleur du ciel se refléter sur les meubles, la blonde aux couettes était là à attendre en tailleur par terre devant le seuil de la porte, ses yeux améthyste cachés par les mèches de ses cheveux, des larmes solitaires de chaque côtés de ses joues, elle attendait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un…

« Utau-chan…. » Fit eru triste pour son propriétaire.

« Utau… » dit le chara diabolique, presque en pleure.

Utau se leva lentement laissant la tête en avant inactive. Elle fit quelque pas en direction d'un mur pour s'appuyer comme si, si elle ne pouvait l'avoir elle laisserai son corps s'allongé par terre, se qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas au cas où il viendrait comme il le faisait, toutes les soirs de ce jour de la semaine. Toujours debout elle était maintenant accoudée au mur la porte d'entrer non plus devant elle mais à sa gauche. Sa tête ne bougeait pas, à part ces yeux qui pleuraient, mais ni sa bouche ni autre chose que ses yeux étaient actifs. Ni ses bras ni ses jambes ne répondaient, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se laissa glisser sur le parquet, revenant en position assise, ses bras le longs du corps, la tête ou plutôt son menton rentré dans le creux de son cou.

(P.)

les œufs du cœur ne sont pas une légende… dis-je avec une boule en dessous de ma poitrine, cette boule me compressant si fort que je pouvais presque en pleurer. Des perles d'eau ses formèrent au coin de mes yeux, ce que remarqua ikuto, qui me prit de sa grande main le visage pour m'essuyer avec le dos de son doigt mes quelques larmes non-désirer.

Je sais…me répondit-il. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Pensa-je à ce moment. Avait-il eu des shugo chara lui aussi ? je le pensait, sinon je ne lui aurait jamais parlé de cette « légende » sur les shugo chara.

Pourquoi… pourquoi… ! POURQUOI ! Pourquoi faut il que ce soit si douloureux quand j'y pense ou quand j'en parle ?

Ikuto me prit par sa main droite ma tête en l'avança vers son torse, je me sentie comme… au chaud et… « en sécurité ? » et m'étreignit encore plus en rapprochant le milieu de mon dos vers lui de son bras gauche.

Toi aussi non ? Tu en as eu des shugo chara amu. Tu sens encore l'œuf.

Mes larmes ne purent se contenir, soudain un flash back revint dans ma mémoire.

**flash back**

« Kyyaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Hurla-je, car je venais de tomber dans un trou au lieu d'une construction au malheureusement personne n'était car c'était le jour de congée des bâtisseurs.

« Aie… » dis-je par réflexe, sans avoir mal car je m'étais aperçu que j'étais tomber sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ressemblait étrangement à ikuto, pourquoi la ressemblance ne m'avais toujours pas frappée ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce jeune homme me dit très clairement : « t'es qui toi ? Pff, j'étais en train de rêver ! » Rêver ? Me demandais-je. Je m'aperçu alors du charme et de la beauté folle de la personne, mais le mystère était toujours le même : Que faisait-il dans le trou ? J'eus l'audace de lui demander et il me répondit rien mais nous nous regardâmes fixement et là, il dit en inhalant à droite et à gauche « Un œuf… » puis il s'avança vers moi pour me sentir et il continua sa phrase : « Mais oui ! Tu portes sur toi l'odeur de la naissance… » je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, car à ce moment là je ne savais pas ce qu'était les chara ni les œufs biens que j'en ai hérité de 3 d'un coup j'avoue que je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. « As-tu ton charas sur toi ? » demanda-t-il avant de me fouiller…

**flash bak fin**

Boooouuuu ! Je ne put m'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à ran miki suu et dia. J'attrapa la chemise d'ikuto le forçant à s'approcher de moi, et mes larmes coulèrent rien qu'en repensant à leur visage. Au fil des minutes la chemise d'ikuto était trempée, je m'arrêta en sanglots pour regarder ikuto me regarder tendrement.

Ta chemise… dis-je d'une voix larmoyante elle… elle est trempée.

Il regarda sa chemise et constata l'inondation que j'avais produit, eu un petit rire et me reprit dans ses bras.

Pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas amu.

Mes yeux brillaient de larmes regardant ikuto, j'essuya mes larmes honteuse d'avoir pleuré devant lui, je me leva et me courba pour demander pardon à ikuto, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Il sourit en m'entendant dire « désoler ! » il m'attrapa le dos et me poussa vers lui me faisant tomber sur lui.

La rosette était maintenant au-dessus du jeune homme, rouge de honte elle se leva, puis le releva, déboutonna ça chemise l'attrapa et s'enfui avec.

Le bleuté assez surpris, se releva toujours en position assise puis commença à rire en pensant aux joues plus que rouges de la rosette au nom de amu. Il se releva puis avant de partir dit à voix basse : - déjà sept ans yoru… que de souvenir…

La blonde s'était maintenant endormie depuis déjà quelques temps, dans son immense appartement vide et sombre. La serrure de la porte d'entrer tourna vers la gauche, et la porte s'ouvra lentement laissant l'ombre d'un homme sur le sol s'avançant vers celle-ci. Il la regarda dormir, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, sa lente respiration et un larme sur sa joue qui continuait son chemin depuis déjà quelques temps. Ses cheveux d'un chatîn se dévoilèrent aux rayons de la lune. Il se pencha vers la fille aux couettes, s'approchant de ses lèvres progressivement en fermant les yeux, et à quelques millimètres de sa bouche il s'arrêta net. Il s'éloigna un petit peu et sécha la joue mouillée de la blonde, puis lui fit un baiser sur le front. Et lui attrapant les jambes d'un bras et le dos de l'autre, la porta telle une princesse dans sa chambre. Tout d'abord il la posa sur son lit, ouvra ses placards et trouva une chemise de nuit noire avec une teinte bleutée avec un léger air de gothique Lolita, un décolté et des brettelles en dentelles et des gants à sortir noirs eux aussi et fais à base juste de dentelles et de ruban. Il décida qu'elle porterai ça pour dormir cette nuit, de toute façon pensa-t-il avec une goutte de honte sur le front : « Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ». il revint vers l'intéressée, il la regarda puis croisa les doigt en répétant « désoler ! » tout bas. Il commença par lui enlever son pantalon et ses chaussettes, pour lui mettre un short moulant bleu marine puis monta dans le lit double de la jeune fille pour ce retrouver au-dessus d'elle déboutonnant sa chemise blanche, laissant paraître son soutien-gorge bleu nuit et lui enfila les gants minutieusement, et par je ne sais quel moyen mais il lui enfila sa chemise de nuit sans qu'elle se réveille. Une fois fini, il la mit sous ses draps puis si mit aussi mais sans vraiment la toucher pour rester à ses côtés sans qu'elle le sache tout en continuant à dormir, mais avant de lui aussi dormir il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, comme si s'en était devenu une drogue depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait fait…

amu était enfin arrivée chez elle.

« LA HONTE ! » Cria-t-elle ce qui alerta les voisins heureusement absents. Elle avait toujours la chemise d'ikuto dans les mains, elle y fourra sa tête pour cacher sa honte couleur rouge vif. Et elle se rendit compte que l'odeur laissée par ikuto n'était pas si désagréable mais plutôt « enivrante » dit-elle regardant en l'air d'un étrange sourire et ses yeux en pétillaient. Elle décida de la garder au près d'elle encore un peu à inhaler sa délicieuse odeur qui faisait office de drogue douce.

Amu sortit de ses pensés en pensant à Neko-Chan, ça faisait quelques temps quelle ne lui avait plus parlé pesa-t-elle. Alors elle décida d'allumer son ordinateur. Elle alla sur son compte et comme par hasard Shiku-kira_kira et Neko-Chan était connecter, elle avait reçu un message de Shiku et un de Neko-Chan.

Sur celui de Shiku il y avait marqué :

Salut amu-chan ) Neko-Chan et moi on a décidé de te faire une surprise ! Regarde tes commentaires ^^ ! Bye !

Amu resta perplexe sur ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, mais elle préféra d'abord regarder ce que Neko-Chan avait à lui dire :

Salut amu. J'ai vraiment plein de trucs à te raconter ! Ah oui aussi veut tu participer au jeu de Shiku avec moi ? Plein de personne me demande mais franchement c'est avec toi que je veux le faire ) Répond vite. Neko-Chan.

Amu rougis lisant l'E –mail, « mais franchement c'est avec **toi** que je veux le faire » elle laissa échapper un grand kyaaaaaaaaa de sa bouche avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche venant de comprendre qu'elle avait parlé peut-être un peu trop fort.

Elle décida d'entrer en communication instantanée avec Neko-Chan. Un message d'attente de confirmation envahi l'écran : Veuillez patienter la réponse de

Neko-Chan…

Quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard :

Neko-Chan : - salut amu ! Ça va ?

Amu : - Oui et toi ? ^^ Ça faisait longtemps engagea-t-elle.

Neko-Chan : ouai ça va ! Longtemps ? T'exagère pas un peu trop amu O_o ?

Amu : héhé x) si peu être un peu…

Neko-Chan : je pari que tu n'as pas vu la surprise sinon tu m'aurais déjà dit quelques chose avant même que je n'ai à te dire bonjour )

Amu : c'est vrai tu as raison je n'ai pas encore vu…

Neko-Chan : comme quoi Neko-Chan a toujours raison ! x)

Amu : très bien je vais aller ! Si ça me plaît je dirai oui à faire le concours de Shiku si non ce sera non =P

Neko-Chan : ok, ok.

Amu cliqua sur mettre en attente le contact, pour regarder dans ses commentaires. Il y avait déjà plus de 5000 commentaires sur sont premier article, et déjà 298 demandes d'ajouts en amis. La rosette ouvrit grand la bouche et cliqua directement sur : « reprendre la discussion »

Amu : - OU ES TU !: envoya-t-elle

Neko-Chan : dans un parc… je suis sur mon portable là. Alors ça te plaît ?

Amu : QUEL PARC ? QUE JE VIENNE MOI-MEME POUR TE REMERCIER ! OUI TROOOP ! C'EST SUPER ! ET MERCI SHIKU AUSSI ) Merci beaucoup !

Neko-Chan : de rien ^^ on s'est dit que ça te ferai plaisir ! Sur notre blog on a passé une annonce de ton blog et les gens au adorer et sont venues y mettre plein de commentaires ^^ mais ce n'est pas mon idée mais celle de shiku.

Amu : c'est vrai ? Merci shiku alors ! mais merci à toi ^^

Neko-Chan : donc c'est oui ?

Amu : oui )

Neko-Chan : ok super ! Je nous y inscris ! je me demande se que shiku nous réserve x) avec elle on peut s'attendre à tout (en quand je dit à tout…)

Amu : vraiment ? à tout tout ?

Neko-Chan : à tout tout ! XD

Amu : ^^

Amu : Ah mais dit moi ! Alors ça c'est bien passer ton concert ?

Neko-Chan : ah… ça…

Amu : ?

Neko-Chan : oui ça c'est très bien passé ! mais malheuresement je n'ai pas vraiment pu dormir se jour là…

Amu : ah bon ? Tu t'es reposé après hein ? mais c'est super que tu aie réussit

Neko-Chan : si on veut…

Amu : ne soit pas si modeste… après tout je suis sure que tu ne l'ai pas P

Neko-Chan : C'est pas faux x) Mdr !

Amu et Neko-Chan continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien sur un petit site et vers 00 : 10 amu se lança pour poser une question à Neko-Chan qui la tourmenter.

Amu : et juste pourquoi Neko-Chan et pas Neko-Kun ?

Neko-Chan : parce que c'est plus mignon !

Amu : ? GENRE !

Neko-Chan : XD ! nan en réalité je sais pas vraiment… désoler amu mais je peux pas te répondre parce que je sais pas ^_-''

Amu : pas grave !

Amu : ç'est bon t'es rentré chez toi ?

Neko-Chan : oui, oui ! je suis bien rentrer à bord ! livraison 5/5

Amu : XD !

Neko-Chan x)

Amu : bon je crois que j'ai épuisé tous ce que j'avais à dire mais tu me comprends non ?

Neko-Chan : ouai ! Tout à fait ! Je comprends ce mec mais te faire ça à toi quand on te connaît un peu on comprends tout de suite que c'est une horrible souffrance pour toi !

Amu : merci ^^ ça me remonte le moral ^^

Neko-Chan : de rien ^^ sur ce « oyasuminasail ! Amu. »

Amu : oyasumi ^^ …nasail

Elle cliqua sur déconnexion puis éteignis son ordinateur, monta dans sa chambre, se changea pour se mettre en pyjamas et se faufila dans son lit et y dormit comme un enfant sage.

yumééé… disait une voix d'enfant.

Baka I ! en disait une autre…

Heuh ? Fit amu inconsciente.

Kirai ! Hentai ! neko no mimi ! Disait une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'amu mais en plus enfantine.

Amu… l'autre soir pendant notre rendez-vous à la fête foraine, tu étais bien plus familière que ça avec moi… dit une autre voix d'homme ou plutôt jeune homme

Il… il… pourquoi il a… RAH ça SUFFIT ! Ce qu'il m'énerve celui là ! Continuait la voie enfantine.

Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Rêverai-je* ? Mais ce sont des souvenir de mes 12 ans ! Ah mais c'est- ! Oh ?

C'est la première fois qu'on va au temple pour faire un vœu d'alliance !

Ran ? Pensa amu. Mais… hein ?

Pour qui tu vas faire ce vœu amu-chan ? Continua-elle.

Mais je me rappelle, pensa amu en rougissant fortement. Rah quand j'y repense…

Ben, c'est évident ! Commença l'ancienne amu. Ça sera pour…

Ah ce moment les visages de quatre personnes venait d'envahir la pensé de la petite amu, la grande amu regardait la scène comme si elle regardait une animé à la télé, alors que ce n'était que les reflets de ses souvenirs. Les visages étaient différents il y avait tadase, kukai, et… un mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit.

La petite amu fis une mine assez étrange puis devint maussade ce que miki lui fit constater : Qui a-t-il amu ? dit elle suivit de ran : Tu es devenue toute maussade tout d'un coup.

La fillette répondit toujours avec sa teinte « colorée » : je ne comprends pas j'aurai pourtant du répondre tadase directement mais alors pourquoi autant de visages me sont venus à l'esprit ? Elle prit ses joues tout en s'abaissant un peu, ce qui donna un parfait mouvement d'exaspération. JE NE SUIS POURTANT PAS QUELQU'UN DéNUé DE PRINCIPES !

Le chara bleu parla avec un caractère que seule elle avait, une partie d'amu avait : qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le nombre de personne à qui tu tiens…

« etto miki… » répondit le chara rose. Et la petite rosette continuant à crier : JE VEUX QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE QUOI FAIRE !

la grand amu ce rappelait de ce jour : « C'est le jour où j'ai rencontré nagishiko… » elle eut un sourire malicieux ferma les yeux et se trouva propulser dans un endroit de grand luxe. Dans une chambre très vaste, la porte était derrière elle fermée. Elle se tourna et inconsciemment l'ouvrit. C'était maintenant le vide devant elle mais posant ses yeux vers le sol la rosette compris qu'elle était au-dessus d'un casino. Elle sauta et atterrit par terre durant une partie de poker : Là il y avait utau et kukai. Kukai était de la partie et utau un croupier. Le brun soupira presque en même temps que la blonde. Des bruits autour de la rosette se faisaient entendre mais sans jamais être assez perceptible, les seuls quelle entendait clairement était les pensée de ses deux amis : kukai ainsi qu'utau.

Pourquoi est-ce que je dépense mon argent si bêtement ? La croupière m'a t'elle remarqué ? Ou fait-elle exprès de ne pas me regarder et de gagner presque à chaque coup puisqu'elle est payée pour ça… ?

C'était la pensée de kukai, utau n'a jamais était croupière et kukai n'a jamais vraiment aimé jouer… alors que ce passe-t-il se demanda la rosette.

Haaa…. Je ne peux plus le supporter ce regard si insistant portée à mon regard ! S'il veut me parler qu'il le fasse bon sang ! Et puis qu'es que je fiche ici moi ?

Hein ? Utau ? Je n'y comprends rien… dit la rosette. Elle regarda alors kukai regarder la blonde aux couettes avec un regard de pitié, puis elle entendit kukai dire à celle-ci : vous êtes très belle mademoiselle… utau rougis fortement et plongea dans ses cartes essayant de se cacher. Puis le casino tourna, tourna, et recula et elle atterrit dans une autre partie du casino, elle vit ikuto en train de jouer au black jack seul. Et elle se vit elle en tant que croupière.

Elle commença : je me demande comment vous avez put convaincre tout ce monde de vous laissez jouer seul…

Lui était absorbé dans ses pensées fixant le vide, mais il répondit comme même à la rosette lui souriant, : c'est simple j'ai juste eu à leurs demander gentiment et à leurs promettre ce que je gagnerai à cette partie. Elle détourna le regard pour mélanger les cartes en continuant à faire la conversation : Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que vous jouez, mais c'est la troisième fois que je vous vois jeter vos bonnes cartes pour me faire gagner… vous avez une explication ? Mmh ?

Il la regarda soupira et dit : non… mais de toute façon-

La rêveuse regarda la scène d'elle et d'ikuto et se retourna et vis que les deux « tables » de jeu se rapprochait peu à peu et en moins d'une minutes elles finirent collées utau et elle à côté jouant leurs carte et kukai et ikuto à jouer et la amu entendit le son de leurs voix parler en même temps : de toute façon… dirent-ils Rien ne va plus… et à la fin de ses quatre mots elle reculait de plus en plus pour partire dans les aires et pour se réveiller.

! Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche mais la rosette avait fait deux rêves dans la même nuit pour le moins assez… étranges.

c'était toujours la nuit, utau sentie quelque chose la frôler, elle sentie de la chaleur, près d'elle elle se rapprocha, se mit sur elle, puis sentant qu'elle venait de réveiller la « chose » elle était tirée de plus en plus de son sommeil, elle baissa juste la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle embrassait quelque chose. Elle imaginait déjà son amant en dessous d'elle, mais de peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, continuant d'embrasser l'inconnu, elle avait le sentiment que si elle osait ouvrir les yeux, ce bel être brun disparaîtrait, elle ne voulait pas lui dire « au revoir » pourquoi ? ça elle ne le savait pas. L'inconnu passa une main dans ses cheveux, en lui défaisant ses couettes par la même occasion. Puis il l'enlaça. D'abord tendrement, puis petit à petit resserra encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la blonde rompit le baiser pour respirer en ouvrant les yeux par réflexe. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et rougis légèrement, s'était bien le brun en question sous elle, et ce brun était nommé…

kukai…

il sourit encore plus au susurrement de son nom, par celle qu'il aimait. Celle-ci le regarda rougissant et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Celle-ci cligna pour pourvoir voir nettement à nouveau en laissant voler des perles d'eau, elle s'agrippa à la chemise du sportif, allonger sur son torse musclé.

« Désoler ! »

Se répéta-t-elle encore et encore pour s'excuser au brun qui lui caressait les cheveux des racines aux pointes. Il l'embrassa et les fit tourner sur le flanc chacun et sortit du lit main son poignet fut rattrapé par la main d'utau. Se retournant vers elle et s'abaissant au même niveau qu'elle : d'un doigt il lui caressa le contour de son visage et lui ordonna de dormir et qu'il reviendrait dans quinze minutes. Elle obéit sagement, car elle était persuader qu'il reviendrait à l'heure dites, soit disant dans 15 minutes. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, il faisait jour, elle était rester dans la même position qu quand elle avait quitté son amant. Mais seulement il n'était plus là. Des larmes se formèrent, et restant la bouche ouverte elle voulait pleurer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle s'auto propulsa de son lit pour faire le tour de son duplex d'appartement et une fois le tour fait elle remarqua qu'aucune forme de vie n'y était, rien mais seulement dans la cuisine un petit déjeuner préparer qu'elle mangea avec lenteur pour déguster la nourriture qu'avait préparer celui qu'elle aimait, mais aussi terriblement dégoûtée…

Et le seul mot et dernier mot qu'elle prononça de la matinée fut : Daké-koi…

to be continued next chapter 04 ... could you wait ?

**Voilà donc vraiment désoler pour le retard (d'un jour !) ! Mais c'était pas prévue, enfaîte des profs nous ont donnée deux DST à préparer du jour au lendemain et ma porf de français 10 fiches de lectures (qui était telment longues…) bon à vrai dire c'est vrai que je dois mieux m'organiser ^^' mais comme aujourd'hui c'est le vacances de la toussaint, vous aurez surment votre chapitre dans peu de temps ) Promis ! avez vous remarquez que nous commençons avec utau et finissons avec utau ? héhé un élément qui ne m'a pas échapper ! et vous avez apprécier le mélange de kuutau et kukamu et de amuto et utato ? moi pas vraiment mais ce conflit est presque fini (ou pas) sur ce MATANA X3 **

**P.S : je ne mets pas de prewieu parce que ne n'ai pas encore commencé le nouveau chapitre et là je beug un peu … continuer de m'encourager c'est gentil ^^ ! au fait saviez vous que pour ces chapitre assez triste j'écoute pas mal de musique triste pour m'inspirer ça me rend quelque peu mélancolique et j'ai 15 de moyenne ! comme quoi qui a dit qu'être triste ne rendez pas plus motiver pour travailler ? (y a pas vraiment que la musique qui te déprime BaaaKAaa mais c'est un bon stimulant) donc les musiques que j'écoute souvent sont :**

**. Shattered de Trading yesterday (sur youtube y a une AMV sur amuto)**

**. Love song requiem de Trading yesterday (idem et il me semble que c'est de MyVapireEyes j'adore ces AMV chui fan ;P)**

**et **

**. crawl (carry me through) de Superchik **

**Je suis sur que vous avez déjà entendu parler ou que vous connaissez ! x)**


	5. petite annonce

SALUT TOUS LE MONDE JE FAIS UNE PETITE ANNOCE POUR DIRE QUE JE STOP CETTE FIC !

Je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis un plein milieu du chapitre 4 mais je n'arrive pas à avancé…

Donc le temps que l'inspirations me revienne je clos cette fic. Mais ne vous en faites pas je vais en publier plein d'autres !


	6. Chapter 4 partie 1

**Hi minna ! ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster ^^' en fait j'avais fait au moins les ¾ du texte il y a longtemps mais j'étais bloquée donc pour le ¼ qu'il restait j'ai fait ça pendant l'hiver et le printemps - -' **

**Bon alors soutenons le Japon ! Je les plains vraiment !**

**Ah eh aussi je fais peux être devenir une traductrice de scan ( enfin je le suis déjà ^^' mais je voudrai rentrer dans une teem alors encourager moi ^^=) bonne lecture daisuki !**

Chapitre 4 : Préparatif pour un bal. Premier pas… ? Partie 1 : Trouver une robe.

Il était maintenant 15 heures, et la rosette n'avait toujours pas lavé, repassé et rendue la chemise à son propriétaire. Elle avait dormit avec, prit son petit déjeuner avec, et pour finir l'avait mis sur elle un jour ou elle ne voulait pas sortir mais rester chez elle. Vêtue d'une petite culotte bleu ciel en dentelle, d'un soutien-gorge de même couleur et d'une chemise la rosette avait prit son petit-déjeuner et était monter dans sa chambre, s'était installé au-dessus de la couette de son lit et avait mis son ordinateur près de son oreiller. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Shiku. Elle l'avait déjà remercier des dizaines de fois et pourtant elle continuait encore et encore.

C'est bon… c'est bon. Amu-chan, je vais finir par être terriblement gêner d'avoir fait ça…

Mais non ! Au contraire ! En tout cas une dernière fois hontoni « ARIGATO ! »

;) nandémonail ^^

Dis moi amu tu veux qu'on se voit, pour halloween ?

Oui pourquoi pas !

Ok super ! J'organise une fête ou plutôt un bal costumé il y aura plein de personne, dont Neko-Chan ! logique puisqu'il l'organise avec moi ^^

CoOl ! Ok je viens !

Ok mais tu dois te trouver un cavalier ! Moi j'ai déjà : Otku-ko!

Bon alors je demanderai à Neko-Chan

Ok ! Mais dépêche-toi car il est très demander vu son succès tu comprends ?

Mm… et pourquoi un bal costumer ?

Pour garder l'anonymat !

Ah… je vois, je vois ^^

Bon alors je te laisse va demander à Neko-Chan ! Il vient de se connecter ! BiSouS !

BISOUS !

* fin de la conversation *

Voulez vous entrer en communication avec Neko-Chan ?

Oui ! Dit la rosette en cliquant sur le « oui » de l'écran.

Patienter s'il vous plaît…

Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Amu.

Siiiii ! Mais je voulais te demander de venir avec moi au bal masqué !

Heu… attends ça va faire beaucoup de monde… il va falloir que je dise à toutes ces demoiselles ( 4589 exactement) « désoler mais quand amu demande amu obtient ) »

Merci ! (Comme c'est mignon !)

Qu'es que je ne ferai pas pour hime-sama* ?

Rien ! P

Exact ! Alors bien dormi ?

Oui, oui (tu sais quelle heure il est pour me demander ça ?)

Oui un peu plus de 15h maintenant.

Mmmouaiii -_-

Bien manger ?

Ouiii

T'as pris ta décision ?

Pour quoi ?

Pour si oui ou non tu vas à la fac.

Ah… ça… je sais pas mais je pense que oui. Même si mon boulot actuel me prend pas mal de temps… les études sont primordiales comme dirai ma mère

XD et elle a raison ! bon je dois te laisser je dois faire un truc, alors à halloween (ou moins !) bisou

Bisous ^^

Fin de communication.

« Ah je m'ennuie… » dit la rosette en soupirant fortement.

Elle prit son oreiller dans ses bras puis le mit sur sa tête et donna des coups dessus.

« La honte ! » Cria-t-elle en donnant des coups de plus en plus rapides.

Elle repensait à la veille, savant qu'elle semblait stupide et vraiment très étrange. Donnant maintenant des coups de pieds contre son lit elle se leva d'un coup

à l'entente de la sonnette.

Elle descendit à toute allure les escaliers, déverrouilla la porte d'entré et l'entre ouvrit.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit le propriétaire du vêtement devant sa porte.

« IKUTOOOOOOOO ? » Cria-t-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

« Yo ! » répondit il.

La rosette rougit fortement car elle portait juste une chemise, sa chemise ! Et n'était pas en tenue pour recevoir. Alors à la place de lui ouvrit gentiment elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Il fut assez surpris de sa réaction, mais il avait bien vu qu'elle portait sa chemise, il sourit.

« Oy ! Amu… ! » Commença-il.

« … » elle n'osait pas bouger

« Aller ouvre la porte… » continua-t-il.

« … »

« Amu…! » fit il en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Alors ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à 120 d'accord ? » dit elle en commençant à débloquer la porte.

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir mais il accepta « 1… 2… 3… »

Elle courut en l'entendant compter vers la salle de bain pour mettre la chemise dans la machine à laver puis fila se changer.

Elle mit des mi-bas noirs et une robe noir décolleter en V les manches coupées en haut des épaules (vous voyer qui sont les vocaloid eh bien je veux dire la robe un peu comme Kasane teto autrement nommée Utau donc un peu dans ce style bon après il n'y a pas le col, les boutons, et parfois la cravate non)

Avec des chaussons blancs et les cheveux attachés par deux couettes.

« 119… 120… » finit il.

Amu encore une fois dévala l'escalier puis fit de l'ordre dans la cuisine, la salle à manger et pour finir le salon et tout ça sous les yeux d 'ikuto qui l'a regardait faire.

Il ferma la porte.

« Oui alors que veux tu ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours en train de ranger.

«Ah… heu. Oui, je voulais déjà te dire que tu pouvais garder **ma** chemise si tu y tenais tant fit-il avec un sourire narquois en insistant sur le « ma »

« TU SAIS QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS OUBLIGER DE TE DéPLACER POUR SI PEU ! » Répondit-elle furax.

«mmm… fit-il en riant. Bon et l'autre chose et que voudrais-tu bien m'accompagner pour acheter un truc pour une soirée ? »

« Pourquoi ! » Dit-elle visiblement toujours aussi furax.

« j'ai besoin que tu me dise ton avis. » dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers la gauche un peu gêner.

Amu tourna la tête dans sa direction quelque peu stupéfaite puis le regarda légèrement rougissant, se qui la fit sourire.

-très bien ! fit elle avec son fidèle ton cool & spicy.

Le bleuté ne répondit rien mais sourit, après tout qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre ?

ikuto emmena amu d'abord dans un ou deux magasins qu'elle lui avait conseiller. Elle choisissait à chaque fois ces habits jusqu'à ce que ikuto en eu marre et l'emmena dans le centre commercial le plus chic et plus cher du Japon. Amu faisait du lèche vitrine tandis qu'ikuto, lui, la traîner en cherchant toujours le luxe du luxe.

ikuto… regarde le prix tu n'auras jamais le moyen !

Mais non sinon on ne serai pas la !

…

Une fois qu'ikuto voulu bien se donner la peine de s'arrêter amu se releva et regarda la boutique dans la qu'elle ils pénétrèrent.

Amu fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu les prix du chaque vêtement et tria ce qui irai ou non à ikuto.

-tiens ! Fit-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle qui semblait épuiser par la lourde tache de lui choisir des vêtements. Il sourit et dit un petit « merci » pris les habits qui lui plaisaient puis partit en traînant encore une fois amu dans une autre boutique.

Une fois arrivée devant la boutique même manège ikuto s'arrêta net amu se releva etc etc…

Mais amu fatiguait de plus en plus et ikuto s'efforçait de la traîner.

C'est alors qu'ils entrèrent dans une boutique pour femmes et homme, tout de suite amu vue une jolie robe argentée. La robe était longue descendait jusqu'au sol avec une sorte de décolleter. On aurait pu dire que la robe ressemblait aux robes chic que l'on portait dans la Rome antique, que portait les déesses grec, et les tops modèle actuelles. La robe semblait divine et amu ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à ikuto.

Regarde ! Regarde ikuto ! T'as vu cette robe ! dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles

Ouai ? fit il sans vraiment regarder.

Tu la trouve pas trop belle ? continua la rosette

Heu… tu sais, fit il et passant sa main dans ses cheveux bleus, c'est pas trop mon truc trouver des vêtements… ^^'

Ah oui… c'est vrai… fit-elle avec un air déçu comme une enfant qu'on viendrait de gronder.

« … » le bleuté regarda amu en train de chercher d'autres vêtements, puis regarda la robe : « mmm… »

Une fois avoir fait une cinquantaine de boutique la rosette s'assit sur un banc suivit du bleuté.

pfffiou… ça épuise de faire les boutiques…. Pas possible…

Ça, tu l'as dis.. Continua le bleuté, qui vient s'asseoir juste accoté de la rosette.

Ils étaient tous deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre, puis ils s'échangèrent un regard puis se mirent à rire.

Après avoir trouver le smoking de marque noir parfait, ikuto remercia amu et lui demanda d'attendre dix à quinze minutes le temps qu'il fasse quelque chose, elle proposa de l'accompagner, mais gêné, il refusa et lui dit de se reposer.

Après avoir fait « cette chose » amu et ikuto prirent ensemble le train et une fois arriver devant chez amu :

Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir accompagné pour me trouver un costume. Commença-il

Nan ne t'en fais pas, répondit la rosette gênée.

Donc je t'invite à dîner ce soir.

Hii ^^=

…

QUOI ? reprit-elle interloquée.

Ah, continua-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et pour remerciement tiens prend ça et mets la finit-il en souriant.

Elle regarda le paquet argenté avec le logo de la marque en dorée, elle regarda alors le contenu protéger par une petite couche blanchâtre de papier, et fit la robe qu'elle avait tant désirée. Elle regarda ikuto avec sur son visage l'expression : « nan ? T'as pas fait ça ? »

La comprenant il lui répondit d'un ton doux : si m ais je l'ai fait pour toi « amu-chan ». Il sourit et rougit en prononçant « amu-chan » ce qui fit rougir amu qui quand elle s'en aperçu répondit un peu énervée.

MO ! Arrête de me regarder, dit-elle en cachant son visage. C'est bon je te ferai l'honneur de venir mais je ne peux pas accepter la robe, et elle lui rendis le paquet.

Maintenant que je l'ai acheté et qu'on ne peut ni rendre ni échangé ni rien tu ne vas pas m'obliger à la garder ? Surtout qui va la mettre cette robe ? Moi ?

Une de tes conquêtes ? Laissa-t-elle échapper de sa bouche par le regard estomaqué d'ikuto.

A ses mots il la prit dans ses bras en faisant tomber le paquet qui contenait la robe et par surprise elle recula d'un petit pas n'empêchant pas le bleuté de l'enlacer, pendant une minutes il n'avait pas changer de position, le bleuté toujours la gardait dans ses bras tandis qu'elle sous son emprise toujours un peu secoué par le fait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras de cette manière et la surprise qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Il relâcha alors son emprise d'elle et la laissa ramassé la robe, tout en la regardant sans rien faire. Elle sortit ses clefs puis inséra une de celles-ci dans la serrure puis se retourna vers ikuto et lui dit avec un sourire sincère : « 21 heures ce soir ça marche ? »

Il lui répondit avec le même sourire : j'espérai que tu me dises ça !

Une fois la porte fermé à l'intérieur de chez elle la rosette se laissa tomber par terre ses mains collées à la porte elles aussi, sa frangé recouvrant ses yeux, et rouge pivoine. Elle redressa une fois à terre elle redressa sa tête et posa sa main droite sur œil droit pour qu'elle le cache. Et pensa très fort : « non ! je ne peux pas être…. »

to be continued next chapter 04 ... could you wait ?

**Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer pendant ce fameux dîner ? Moi-même ne le sais guère car mes idées changent à chaque fois que j'écris un mot ^^' **

**Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais au début je n'avais vraiment pas prévu qu'il se finisse comme ça ^^' ikuto n'était ni censé la prendre dans ses bras ni l'invité à dîner mais plutôt à l'embrasser * héhéhé * qu'aurai-je du faire à votre avis ? =S j'attend vos réactions ]**

Ah aussi soutenez-moi pour les deux fics amuto que je vais surment publié un jour ^^ histoire que ça me motive à fond kudasai !


End file.
